Frost
by marsolino
Summary: I was a normal man, in a normal world. Now I am Frost, son of King Cold. Will Frost be powerful enough to withstand the forces that would wish his end? Follow his adventures in the Dragon Ball universe. Self-Insert. AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Prologue**

 **Year 674**

King Cold easily ignored the anguished cries of the woman on the operating table, all of his attention focused on the bulging of her stomach.

Doctors scurried all around the room, checking their equipment and performing the last checks of the readings while they waited for the birth. Two of his soldiers stood at the sides of the alien woman, ready to restrain her should she manage to overcome the shackles chaining her to the table. Unlikely, given her current condition, but it never hurt to be safe.

The woman's skin was a light shade of purple, with yellow dots decorating her entire body. Her luscious silver hair was in disarray and her brilliant blue eyes were scrunched up in pain. King Cold didn't particularly care about her beauty, though it certainly helped during their mating, what caught his attention in the first place was her power level. He didn't know how she managed to reach 100,000 while on her primitive planet, but he swiftly remedied the situation by capturing her while he personally destroyed her planet and her race. He didn't intent to give her people a chance to produce another warrior of her calibre.

Now there she lay, ready to give birth to his second son. Hopefully he would be strong, or he would follow the same fate of his many predecessors, who didn't manage to impress him. Only Cooler showed promise and for that he was rewarded with his life.

The woman's screams of pain reached a new height as her belly stretched grotesquely, snapping noises could be clearly heard as his offspring broke her bones as he prepared for the birth.

King Cold's lips stretched in a small, pleased smile, that was a good sign, it meant his child was coming. Only Cooler managed to break his mother's bones during the birthing and he was clearly superior to his dead siblings.

It seemed like no time had passed before he could see the form of his infant son being washed of the blood by the nurses in attendance while his soldiers silently unchained the broken woman and dragged her outside the room. She had done her part in giving him another child and for that he would grant her mercy. A clean and painless death.

A small nurse, a green alien with antennae emerging from her forehead, approached him with a bundle in her arms. She was trembling in fear and she seemed indecisive whether to run up to him and get away immediately or slow to a crawl and prolong the moment when she would be in his immediate vicinity.

She stopped in front of him, her arms extended to show her cargo, "Your son, Your Majesty." She stuttered.

King Cold didn't reach out, didn't even bother asking about his health, all he did was reach up with his right hand and press a button on the side of his scouter.

 _*blip blip blip blip*_

 _23,000_

King Cold grinned, ferocious and satisfied. The woman squeaked in fear but stood there, watching him with wide eyes.

 _That's almost 10,000 higher than Cooler!_ He thought, his grin widening with each passing second. A new heir!

Finally, he extended his hand and took his son from the alien woman, immediately dismissing her. His tail swished lazily behind him, an outward sign of his pleased mood.

He looked at his most promising offspring to date, quickly cataloguing his features. White skin with red gem-plates on his head, torso and shoulders. Two black lines extended under his eyes, the red of his irises contrasting with the pallid shade of his skin. His tail was curled protectively around his waist while he remained immobile under his scrutiny. King Cold gave a nod of approval at that, Cooler did the same after his birth. The others all wailed and cried and fussed, but King Cold didn't waste more thoughts on those failures. Their fussiness merely showcased what his scouter already told him, they were weak.

"Your name shall be Frost, son of Cold, King of the Universe." He stated, his voice booming throughout the room. He ignored his servants jumping in surprise at his proclamation and directed a proud smile to the new member of his clan, "I expect great things from you, my son."

 **oOo**

I remained immobile, my entire body frozen in primal terror by the being holding me in his grasp. The last hours of my existence were the worst I ever experienced, from waking up in a prison and trying my hardest to escape, to realising I had just been born and probably killed my mother in the act and finally finding myself in the grasp of King Cold, father of Frieza. An anime character. _Did I just get reborn in an anime?! But I didn't die! I was just living a normal life in a normal world..._

I desperately shelved those thoughts, much more intent in trying to escape the sensory overload my newly developed sixth sense kept giving me. From the moment of my birth I kept sensing the world around me, from the shaking nurses and nervous doctors to the pillar of pure _power_ that was my apparent father. It wasn't until I heard his claim that I understood what I was sensing was the Ki of those around me. The doctors were inconsequential, it felt almost like noticing a fly on the wall. Cold, however, was like a sun going supernova right in front of my eyes. It blinded me and couldn't be ignored, no matter how hard I tried.

I was handed to another _-weak weak weak-_ who gently took me in their arms and I almost sighed in relief, thinking distance would help alleviate the feel of his presence. It didn't, his aura, the sheer potential of his Ki kept battering at my senses, I felt like I was drowning under the pressure he unknowingly emitted. I blacked out.

 **oOo**

 **Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Chapter 1**

 **Year 680**

I tilted my head to the right to avoid a punch and spun around, my tail's movement serving as enough distraction that my kick landed in my opponent's stomach. Cooler grunted as my blow hurled him to the ground, the floor of our training room cratering under his landing as pieces of tiles flew around from the impact. Cooler laid there, dazed, as he coughed to regain his breathing, drops of blood escaping his mouth.

We were both pretty banged up, with bruises blooming across our skin, my white one was decorated with purple spots while his purple skin was darker in places where my blows landed, and our forearms were littered with Ki burns where we defended from the other's Ki blasts. I was definitely the one in the worse condition between us, even if our initial power levels from birth indicated my superior strength, he was still older than me and had enough time to grow that his power was higher than mine at the moment.

As I waited for my brother to rejoin the fight, I considered my current situation. From a purely objective point of view, my new existence was actually pretty good. My body was sturdier than a human one's could ever be, I could survive the vacuum of space and with my high levels of Ki my decades-long lifespan could potentially stretch for centuries. And I could _fly_ , how awesome was that?

On the other hand, it took me a bit of time to get used to my new life. I didn't know how I got here, if I had died in my sleep, how my family fared after I vanished... Not to talk about how strange it was to have a tail swishing behind me after every step I took. Cooler was, surprisingly, the one who helped me the most in acclimatising myself to my situation. He didn't like the fact our father clearly favourited me because of my power level, but I never let his attention get to my head and I never looked down on him, so our relationship, while strained from his end, actually ended up in a kind of rivalry where he would try to one up me to get Cold's praise. Our spars helped me familiarise myself with my body and actually fostered a, slightly cold, bond between us.

There was a burst of static from the corner of the room where our scouters laid on the ground, safe from our mock battle. A voice emerged from Cooler's earpiece and I focused on it, I knew we wouldn't be disturbed unless something of importance had happened. "Lord Cooler, Lord Frost, His Majesty has requested your presence on the bridge at your earliest convenience." With that, all activity from the scouters ceased.

Cooler made me pay for my brief inattention by flying rapidly in the air and grabbing my tail in a strong grip and, with a yelp of surprise, I was flung across the room until I felt my body impact the far wall face first. It didn't accomplish much in terms of damage, my Ki boosted my body such that flimsy materials wouldn't be enough to hurt me, but it was enough that I was still disoriented when I got up.

Only to see Cooler in front of me, his right arm cocked back and his hand clenched into a fist. He smirked down at me, being five years older he was taller than me by a foot at the very least, and said, "See you later, Frost."

His arm blurred forward and I knew no more.

 **oOo**

When I regained my senses, I found myself floating in a green coloured liquid with a breathing apparatus attached to my mouth. It wasn't exactly needed, I could survive without breathing just fine, but it helped in bringing me back to full health quicker. As I waited for the technicians I could see scurrying outside to finish the treatment, I observed my body, noting that the bruises and cuts I was littered with had vanished with only a few hours in a Healing Pod. _Ah, the wonders of medical technology..._ Yes, Chilled may have stolen this miraculous healing liquid from the Plant... and subsequently ordered the planet exterminated of all life after his encounter with Bardock left him on his death bed, but it was with this technology that over the course of roughly 900 years the Chilled Pirates transformed from a band of space pirates to the Planet Trade Organisation of today. After all, the ability to heal your soldiers of mortal wounds and send them back into battle just hours after is a great force multiplier. Nowadays, my family held a monopoly over the machine and its components, forcing the rest of the galaxy to pay us to use them.

As I felt the liquid began to go down, I reflexively began to float as I tore the breathing apparatus away from my face. I exited the pod, a quick burst of Ki enough to blow the liquid still clinging to my form to go flying, and with quick strides began to head where I could feel my father's power in the ship. Despite the wording of the announcement I had heard earlier, I knew it to be an order rather than a request. One does not leave King Cold waiting, after all.

Before I was knocked out during my training with Cooler, we were heading for a planet relatively new to the galactic stage, its inhabitants still hopelessly naive about the dangers of the universe. This was going to be the first time I would be watching the subjugation of a planet and my father ordered my presence. Some aliens would be killed in a show of force and, if they didn't submit, maybe my father would order the planet's cleansing for future sale. I didn't know, and that made me a bit nervous. I had never killed before in my life and I doubted I could get away with keeping my hands clean in the future. As I neared King Cold's presence, I consoled myself that at least I knew for certain that Otherworld existed. I wouldn't condemn people to an abyss of nonexistence should I be ordered to kill. It didn't really alleviate my worries, though.

 **oOo**

One thing I learned in my six years aboard my father's ship was that King Cold wasn't _really_ the King of the universe. Sure, he was the most powerful being in the entire universe, if you didn't take in consideration deities, but he exerted his power from the shadows, pulling strings and ignoring galactic law as he pleased. _Officially_ , we all answered to the Galactic King and his armed forces, the Galactic Patrol. The Planet Trade Organisation was a corporation spanning the entirety of the known universe that sold empty planets to those in need of its resources.

In practice, we were criminals. We held numerous worlds under an iron grip and the PTO was their governing body, with a large number of races held in slavery serving as its workforce and the few warriors they could produce immediately conscripted in our army. What we sold were planets rich in resources that were cleansed of all life after their population resisted assimilation. _Everyone_ knew what we did, _everyone_ knew what we were, from the Galactic King to the lowliest of commoners in his domain. Yet they did nothing, they _could_ do nothing. Not against the sheer difference in power between the King, their strongest fighter, the Galactic Patrol, a laughable force at the best of times, and King Cold, who could destroy planets with a flick of a finger.

As we made orbit above a green world, lush with forests and mountainous areas, I stood silently by my father's side, Cooler at the other as we waited for our flotilla to array themselves around the world. It was a class A planet, one of the most precious in the galactic sale we conducted. It was inhabitable, its resources were many and varied, it was only a matter of time to see whether we would sell it... or add it to the Planet Trade Organisation's territory. The population had only recently started to trade with the wider galaxy, so they were still relatively unknown. A perfect target, in my father's mind.

King Cold looked at my brother, "Cooler," he began, "It won't be long before you will start to gather your own territories and continuing the family business. This world is yours to do as you wish. Destroy it, sell it, conquer it... it will be the start of your own domain."

Cooler bowed his head, "Thank you, father." He aimed a smirk at me as he turned around, telling a nearby technician to prepare ground forces for the invasion.

I felt a large hand land on my head, "Watch and learn, Frost. This is your brother's turn, soon, it will be yours."

I had to admit... the idea of having my own territory to rule sounded like a pretty good deal.

 **oOo**

One thing that always bugged me about the Dragon Ball universe was the apparent inability of other races to hide and sense power levels. It didn't really make sense. I, as a complete novice in the matter of Ki sensing, managed to understand what my sixth sense was telling me in a matter of months once I started to train my Ki. It took me a couple of years to refine the technique enough that I could always keep track of everyone around me. Maybe it was because I had never felt Ki in my previous life, but how come others were so... _blind_ to the world around them?

I couldn't even imagine living without sensing the Ki around me, it became such a fundamental part of me that I didn't even notice doing it anymore. I could now understand why the Z-Fighters had so much trouble against the androids. Thanks to my sensing, I could predict Cooler's moves by gauging the fluctuations in his Ki, achieving a level of battle analysis only experienced fighters could have. If I couldn't do that to a machine, I would have to rely on my normal senses.

That question was readily answered in the coming years every time I watched a planet get conquered. In a galaxy where scouters existed and the knowledge of your opponent's power was only a click of a button away, it wasn't very useful to hide your power. Why waste time to battle when your enemy will concede defeat after seeing the gulf between you? The vast majority of the time, it was enough for Cooler to show himself to the native population of a planet and let them scan his power level to subjugate them without spilling blood. Of course, examples had to be made and a few hundred always had to be executed when they tried to rebel, but that wasn't the point.

In a universe where a power level of 18,000 was enough to destroy a planet, when people saw something absurd as my family's strength... they were all to quick to bow to the inevitable.

 **oOo**

 **And yes, 18,000 is Vegeta's strength during the Saiyan invasion saga and he was shown to be capable of destroying a planet.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Chapter 2**

 **Year 685**

I was now eleven years old and for the standards of my race I was physically fully grown. I stood at six feet, with a muscular but lean build thanks to my training. As I reached this stage of my growth, Cooler informed me that it was time for me to learn how to create my own Bio-Suit and, subsequently, how to use it to suppress my power.

My brother was usually the one to instruct me in matters of combat, Ki manipulation and martial arts, while our father usually took some time to teach me how to manage the planets under the Planet Trade Organisation's control.

We were in the ship's training room, the floor littered with shattered ceramic to mark my first, unsuccessful, attempts at small-scale telekinesis. That was another thing that took me by surprise. Apparently once someone awoke their Ki they could learn, with some effort, how to interact with the world with their minds alone. Telekinesis and telepathy were in my reach, even if the former would never equal to my destructive potential with Ki, it was still something that could prove useful in the future. The psionic powers I was starting to learn were very different from real magic, or so Cooler told me, for magic was mainly used to cast curses, spells and and even achieve limited foresight.

"Most magic users are quite weak, but beware the powerful sorcerers. They do not have the same power we do, but they can be a tricky opponent." That was my introduction to magic some years ago, while I was still refining my Ki control, "But you do not have to worry too much about them, powerful magic users are rare and usually prefer to hole up somewhere to further study their craft." Cooler reassured me.

"Today I'll be teaching you how to grow a Bio-Suit over your body and to use it to contain your power," my brother began. This was going to be one of the last times I would be able to train with him. Having reached 16 years of age, Cooler was going to begin building his own little empire in the galaxy, while I would have some more years to look forward to while under my father's tutelage.

Cooler stood in front of me, his form markedly different from his base form that I was used to. He was taller than me by at least two feet, he was more bulky, his shoulders stretched wide with white pauldrons extending from them, while his head was more elongated, a helmet growing from the top of his head and stretching upwards, with two horns emerging from either side. His skin retained its purple coloration but the Bio-Suit he grew was as white as my skin.

"First, keep in mind the sensation of displacing your Suit from your groin area." He began and I paid close attention to his words.

What Cooler was talking about was the process where our race retracted our limited groin protection to let our genitals free in preparation for sex. Usually that area was fully covered, since our bodies didn't produce waste.

I nodded to him, letting him know I had the sensation in mind. "Remember that feeling, but spread it through your whole body. Instead of taking away though, you'll have to _create_. You'll have to use Ki in this process to fuel the growth, but the amount is minimal. When you feel it starting, build in your mind's eye the desired image and let the process complete itself."

I frowned in confusion, "How?" I asked.

Cooler chuckled, a hand waving the question away, "I needn't use more words, for it is instinctual for us from a certain point."

I nodded and closed my eyes, then focused on my body, the signals it was sending me and keeping in mind the sensation of retracting a part of it into myself. I furrowed my brows in concentration and slowly I became aware of an itching that was spreading to cover all of my limbs. Recalling my brother's advice, I pictured what I wanted my Bio-Suit to look like. A pair of bracers on my forearms and my torso bulking up, armour emerging from it to cover my chest and abdomen.

Cooler was right, as soon as I had the complete image I could feel some instinctual part of me take control of the process, moulding and directing the transformation. I felt a trickle of Ki siphoning away from my pool and spreading itself to cover me.

I opened my eyes and watched in fascination as the flesh on my forearms seemed to liquefy before starting to bubble up and expanding. It was quite painless and I watched, enraptured, as a white armour-like material settled itself over my forearms, red gem-plates growing in the centre before the whole thing stopped moving and solidified.

I stretched my arms and rotated my torso, adjusting to the increase in size. I threw punches in the air and backflipped to get a taste of how the chest plate restricted my movements, but it seemed to be quite flexible, all things told.

A slow clap brought my attention back to Cooler, who was sporting a satisfied smile. "Good, you managed it on your first try. Now I want you to do the same thing, but cover your whole body, from head to toe. When the Suit is almost finished forming, pour the amount of Ki you want into it, separating it from the rest of your Ki pool. The Bio-Suit will function as a seal, letting you use what power you poured into its creation. You don't have to worry about not having enough Ki, as your main pool will keep replenishing it, but you won't be able to use your full power unless you destroy the Bio-Suit. Unlike what you just did," He pointed at my forearms, "This type of Suit cannot be retracted without destroying it first thanks to the greater amount of Ki used in its creation."

"How does it work, exactly?" I questioned, still baffled by the Suit's ability to contain Ki.

"I don't know." My brother shrugged his huge shoulders, "Still, it works. Give it a try, Frost."

I hesitated a moment. Did I really have to do this? I didn't like the idea of suppressing my power. Still, I knew that I only had to destroy the Suit for the blocks to disappear, but I was wary of actually making use of a transformation. I recalled all too well how Frieza wasn't capable of using his full power because he wasn't used to it and I had no intention on doing the same. It wasn't actually strenuous to be in my base form, I didn't know why Cooler and my father choose to limit themselves this way.

Ultimately, I decided to give this a try. It wouldn't hurt to have the knowledge of how to do this, even if I wouldn't make use of it.

I repeated what I did earlier, step by step, only this time I imagined myself differently, I was covered head to toe in white armour, with red gem-plates on my chest, shoulders and adorning my bracers and greaves, my head was slightly bigger, with two horns growing from the sides, while the only visible portion of my body were my eyes.

I shuddered slightly as the change washed over me as I poured a good amount of Ki into the process, mentally placing an imaginary barrier between my Ki pool and what I used for the transformation.

I opened my eyes to find myself eye-level with my brother, who was watching my new form with interest.

I, meanwhile, was feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I experimentally clenched my fists and fired a Ki blast at the far wall, marvelling at the ease with which I could do it. It was still instinctive and the power was the same as if I'd been in my natural form but I couldn't help but feel it easier to do.

"Finished yet?" Cooler's drawl broke me our of my reverie and I shot him a look, demanding answers. He only laughed as he neared me a clapped me on my armoured shoulder. "I know you wondered why father and I kept our power contained, I did the same before I undertook my own transformation. Feels different, does it?"

I nodded, "That Ki blast, it was..." I paused, at a loss for words.

"Easier? Less mentally draining?" He asked knowingly, "That is the reason we limit ourselves, Frost. Our power is so high we have difficulties controlling it to the fullest. By limiting ourselves with smaller Ki reserves, we can manipulate our energy with more precision and without having to split our attention to managing such enormous pools of energy."

"I understand," I said slowly, as pieces of a puzzle suddenly slotted into place. This was why Frieza limited himself, because without having to pay attention to his full power, he could focus more on combat and, over time, he grew accustomed to having to manage a smaller reserve of Ki. I scowled at Cooler, "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

With that, I broke through the seal my new Bio-Suit placed upon me. "HA!" I yelled, igniting my aura, white wisps of energy surrounded me and formed a flame-like cloak until my whole body was covered by it. I felt my Ki surge through my body and shattering the Suit, cracks appearing on it before the fragments exploded from my form before dissolving in Ki particles. I panted for a moment, the full weight of my Ki once more under my direct control.

Cooler raised an eyebrow, "Suit yourself, Frost. But it will be difficult for you to control your full power without the transformations." He started to walk away, a hand raised in farewell, "I'll see you later, father wanted to talk with me about something."

I watched his retreating back as I struggled to make my Ki flow turn to its previous calm state. Only a minute under a limiting transformation and I could already feel how hard it would be to gain perfect control of my power. I thought longingly for a moment about doing it, but I immediately refused to consider it again. I would not limit myself in such a way, I would not succumb under the weight of my Ki. It could take me years to achieve a level of mastery over my Ki I would be satisfied with, but I had decades ahead of me to refine my control, I was in no rush.

 **oOo**

I stood beside my father in front of a viewing window, the empty expanse of space all I could see outside as the ship traveled to its unknown destination. I waited patiently for my father to explain our sudden detour from our flight plan to some unmapped region of space.

"Did I ever tell you how our race reached the stars, my son?" King Cold's voice was soft but could clearly be heard throughout the room we were in. We were in his private chambers and I could detect no servants nearby.

"No, father." I replied, curiosity tinging my tone. That was something Cooler never told me during our training sessions and my father never mentioned the rest of our race.

A small smile adorned my father's face as he started to talk, "It was my namesake, Cold, that almost a millennia ago managed to escape his planet's gravity. He was the first to exhibit our mutation, that which gives us our power." He looked down upon me pointedly. I nodded, my head barely reaching his biceps. "Only he among our race had enough power to sustain his flight from the planet until he reached a more advanced civilisation and conquered them. They had enough technological knowledge to build primitive spacecraft and he took it for his own, recruiting promising members from the race he just crushed and started to conduct raids on the neighbouring systems for riches and further knowledge to send back to his family. His son continued his father's business and his son after him until Chilled gained the technology for the Healing Pods. The rest, as you know, is history."

I remained silent, waiting for my father to make his point. He wasn't one for sentimentality so there had to be a reason for this lesson in the past of our clan.

"From the first Cold and to me and your brother, we all kept a secret that is never to be shared with outsiders of our clan. I expect you to keep it as well and pass it to your children in the future." He paused for a bit, his gaze piercing me with its intensity, "The location of our homeworld."

I gave a start at that, looking at my father in surprise. He gestured with a hand to the viewing port, "It should come into view soon."

Indeed, a scant few minutes later, we entered a solar system that wasn't present in any database I knew of. Three planets orbited a yellow star and our ship headed in the direction of the second one. As we neared I started to make out the frozen world that entered my vision. It was covered in ice, frozen mountains reaching high into the sky while snowflakes drifted down to the planet in a steady fall. Short and wide buildings dotted the entire planet and with my improved vision I could make out tiny white dots moving in the cities. This was my race's homeworld.

My father's hand landed heavily upon my shoulder, "Remember, Frost, no one must know of our world's existence. No one." With those ominous worlds still ringing in my ears, the ship entered the atmosphere and headed to what I could recognise as a palace. It was wide and short like every other building, but its sheer size alone denoted its purpose. It easily dwarfed the neighbouring homes and it made up almost a quarter of the city by itself.

My father's footsteps could be heard as he started for the exit of his chambers, "Come. It's time for you to meet the rest of your kin."

 **oOo**

Aaand done. Next chapter you'll get some NSFW content and Frost will have to make a decision. Thoughts? I don't know how well I handled the Bio-Suit matter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Chapter 3**

 **Year 685**

I stood in front of my chambers' window, silently observing the bustle of the people in the streets. I could see many members of my race, all varying in colour, from blues to reds, purples and greens, going about their daily activities. Still, I could sense the excitement in their Ki and the times when they would stop and stare in the palace's direction. They were happy we were on the planet, that was for sure.

It was the morning of the second day I spent on the planet and I had to say that it was certainly an interesting experience.

The journey from the ship to my chambers took only fifteen minutes since my father decided to rest for the remaining hours of daylight and we headed directly for our sleeping quarters. Something that aroused my curiosity though was that everyone who saw us bowed at the waist, murmuring greetings and throwing admiring glances in my and Cold's way. On this planet, we were treated like heroes. It was my father who explained to me why during the evening, when we partook of the planet's cuisine in private.

"Ever since Cold started his operations this planet has had its every need met. Wars and conflicts are something that even the most elderly do not remember ever seeing in their lifetime. Our family brought prosperity to this planet and its population, this," He gestured to the room we were in, lavishly decorated with the finest pieces of art from all over the universe, handmade furniture of the highest quality and the softest upholstery I had ever sat on while we dined on the best food I've ever tasted, perfectly tailored to our physiology, "is their way to thank us for our efforts. We protect them from the dangers of the universe and in return we are offered the very best our people can provide."

I headed for the room's exit. This morning I intended to see what the planet had to offer.

 **oOo**

The Governor met my father and I outside of our chambers, a plethora of slaves lining the walls of the hallway we just entered. That was another thing the Planet Trade Organisation provided our people. Slaves for manual labour and duties beneath the notice of our kind, as my father put it. Those I could see were a short breed of alien, small and green, with a bald head and two protruding eyes taking up the majority of their face. They were dressed with immaculate clothes, a simple pants and shirt affair, and were rigidly standing at attention.

I had seen these aliens scurrying after their masters in the streets, garbed in clothes more fitting of the punishing weather outside, but I also glimpsed bulky purple aliens, standing at twice my height, carrying heavy loads of equipment from our ship yesterday while I was led inside the palace.

The Governor's voice brought my attention back to him. "My King, Lord Frost, let me be the first to welcome you here. Please, ask anything of me and I shall do my best to accommodate your desires."

He was a short fellow, barely reaching my shoulders, he had blue skin and white gem-plates and a grey Bio-Suit adorned his torso. He was the last in a long line to bear the title of Governor, practically the one who ran the planet in my father's stead and brought to him any request from my people.

My father nodded at him and said, "There are matters that need to be discussed regarding the next shipment I am sending, bring us to a room where we won't be disturbed. Frost," He turned to me, "Explore the planet, see the sights, we will remain planetside for a few days more. Do with the time you have what you wish. I'll be seeing you this evening for our meal."

"If I may, Lord Frost," The Governor spoke up as he turned to me. "If you wish to explore our beautiful home, my daughter can help you navigate this unfamiliar environment."

At his hand gesture one of my kin stepped forward from behind him. She had been so silent that I didn't even notice her. Similar to her father her skin was blue, but it was a lighter shade while her gem-plates were cream coloured. On her chest a Bio-Suit grew above her abdomen, curving around and hugging her breasts while exposing a good amount of cleavage.

"My lord." She greeted me politely, "If you could please follow me, I would be honoured to escort you in a tour of our home."

My eyebrow rose, this was the first time I'd actually seen a female of my specie. I was actually looking forward to interacting with her. "Of course. Lead the way."

With a last glance at her father and a bow to mine, she started to walk toward the palace's exit. I spent a moment to observe the swaying of her hips and started to follow suit, not before glimpsing my father's smirk from the corner of my eye, though.

 **oOo**

"So, what's your name?" I asked when the silence started to get uncomfortable. We had been walking for minutes now, passing the streets and she pointing out the various stores as we passed by them. She had been cordial the entire time, but her fluttering Ki told me she was actually pretty nervous the entire time.

"W-what?" My question broke through her facade as she stuttered a response.

With an amused quirk to my lips, I repeated myself, "Your name. Your father never introduced you."

I looked with interest as her face darkened to a dark blue colour as she averted her eyes, her hands twisting as she stopped in the middle of the street. "Gale, my lord." She said, her voice coming out more like a squeak.

"Gale, huh…" What was it with my specie and its penchant for names relating to the weather? I waved a hand in her direction as I studied the squat building before us, shrill joyful cries emerging from within. "And you can call me Frost, I'm not all that hung up on formality. Not here among my race at any rate."

At the sound of sputtering behind me, I turned to see Gale's eyes had widened as she stared at me in astonishment. "T-That would be incredibly presumptuous of me!" Her tail started to trash behind her in distress, "To call Lord Frost by his name!"

"I said it's fine, didn't I?" I pointed behind me, where I could still hear the sound of laughter. "What's that building?"

Her eyes darted in the direction I was pointing to, "That's the school, Lord F-" At my pointed look she stopped, mumbled something under her breath and, after visibly taking a deep breath, she looked me in the eye and continued, "F-Frost." At my nod of encouragement, she kept going. "It's where the children stay during the day, they study and play and learn about our history."

I hummed in thought for a moment before, with sure strides, I started in the school's direction. "Wait! Lor- Frost! Where are you going?!" She burst out behind me as she closed in on me with quick steps.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going in!"

 **oOo**

After entering the gates we emerged inside a courtyard. I could see further inside a group of children maybe around three years of age sitting on the ground while an adult female lectured them. Little droids flew in the air trailing bright lights behind them as older children enthusiastically followed them in increasingly daring manoeuvres.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal of glee resounded as a child split off from the younger group and came barreling towards us before launching itself at Gale who, having just entered, was caught by surprise and fell down, the child landing atop her stomach and giggling uncontrollably.

From a closer inspection I concluded the child was female. Now that I had something to compare my family to, I could see the softer features on the faces and the calmer shades of the females' skin I passed in the streets. _I really need a name for my race_ , I reflected. "Gale! Gale!" The child yelled, fists held up triumphantly over her head.

My companion let out a brief laugh at her position as she sat up, the child protectively cradled in her arms. "Hey there! How was your day?" She asked.

As the child started up recounting everything that happened to her Gale gently set her down as she dusted herself off the snow she picked up while on the ground. I neared her but she didn't seem to notice, her focus completely on the child wildly gesticulating in front of her. Her Ki had calmed down since she saw the child and a soft smile curved her lips.

"Daughter?" I questioned with a low voice. I didn't think her to be old enough to be a mother, but we didn't get wrinkles and I was still too new to seeing others of my kin to effectively gauge their age from appearance alone.

Gale's head snapped in my direction. "D-Daughter?!" She spluttered, her arms waving frantically in front of her, "Nono no! My little sister!"

At my amused look, she narrowed her eyes at me before a spark of mischief glinted in her red orbs. "What?" I questioned, curious by the change in behaviour.

She took a deep breath before letting out a shout that drew the attention of all in the courtyard. "CHILDREN!" As all eyes zeroed on her, she pointed a finger at me as a grin grew on her face, "This is Frost and he'd like very much to play with you!"

As cheers and whoops rang in the air and I was practically assaulted by a swarm of tailed children, I shot a betrayed look in Gale's direction. "Really?!" I shouted to let myself be heard over the noises of rambunctious children. I could only laugh at the innocent expression on her face, though it turned into a yelp as I felt someone grab and pull on the end of my tail.

I whirled around, at least two children attached to my left arm like monkeys while another hung from his tail on my right and found a pink child looking at me with a wide smile on her face. "I've got your tail, I've got your tail~" She said in a sing-song voice, "Catch me if you want it back!" With that, she propelled herself off the ground. I followed suit, Gale's musical laughter echoing behind me.

At the end of the day, mentally exhausted from dealing with hyperactive children, I exited the school, smiling. It was... nice, to let go sometime. Today was the first time in my second life when I didn't spend my time plotting my actions, devising schemes to get stronger and training my body and Ki.

"You are good with children." Gale's voice brought me out of my thoughts. We were on the way to the palace and the atmosphere between us was definitely more relaxed than this morning. She had calmed during the afternoon spent at the school, slowly opening up to me and letting me see her under the mask she wore during our introduction. She was a very gentle person, as demonstrated by her infinite patience when dealing with children and the way her smile would brighten her surroundings. She was giving me such a smile at the moment.

"You are the good one. Me? I just flew around with them." I said, shaking my head.

She sped ahead of me and turned around, walking backwards so as to face me, "That was exactly what they wanted," She pointed out.

I said nothing in response and she huffed at me, "I had fun today." She admitted, her gaze cast on the ground.

My lips twitched at that, "Me too. Do you want to accompany me tomorrow as well?"

She smiled brilliantly at me, "Definitely." Gale waved at me before she took off the ground and flew ahead.

With a spring in my step, I returned to my chambers.

 **oOo**

I woke up as soon as I detected a Ki signature outside my bedroom. I snapped awake, half-rising from the bed before the identity of the presence made me stop in confusion.

"Gale?" I called out.

The doors opened briefly and closed just as suddenly, a slim figure shrouded in shadow just barely passing through.

As she turned around I could see the massive blush she sported on her face, her hands twisting in nervousness in front of her while her tail curled protectively around her waist.

"Gale?" I asked softly as I got up and approached her. In the last few days we'd known each other I had never seen her so nervous.

She swallowed, but made no move as I gently laid a hand upon her cheek.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

She lowered her gaze, "My father, he… told me to come." She finished in a whisper.

Barely a moment passed before I made the connection between her presence and my bedroom at night and I found myself striding angrily towards the doors. I may have known her for a brief period of time, but I considered Gale my _friend_. For her own father to order her to do such a thing… "Who does he think he's dealing with, that little-" A soft hand on my upper arm stopped in my tracks.

"Please don't." Gale said, her voice regaining some vigour.

I whirled around, "And why not?! Does he really think I'd thank him for making you act like a-"

"A prostitute?" She finished. She stood in front of me now, gently guiding me back towards the bed. She pushed me down until I let myself sit upon it and she uncertainly took a position beside me, her gaze wandering to the window and the softly falling snow outside.

I gritted my teeth as she said the word. It wasn't all that new for a ruler to actually use his own offspring to secure his position, but I didn't want to force Gale into such a situation.

"It would be an honour, as thanks for all your clan did for the homeworld." Her voice brought me back to the presence. She turned to face me fully, her head lowered as she looked at the rumpled bedsheets.

I released an explosive sigh as I started to take in consideration the fact that her people, _and mine too I suppose_ , I thought grumpily, practically submerged me and my father in gifts everywhere we went. The fact they waited this long to make such a move was actually surprising, all things considered.

I gently took hold of her chin, forcing her face up until she met my eyes. "I don't really care for honours, Gale. What your father wants you to do… it's not right."

She looked me in the eyes for a long moment, searchingly, before suddenly surging forward and crushing her lips against mine.

While my brain was busy thinking through what was happening, my body moved on autopilot, my arms circling behind her back and pressing her against me, moulding her soft body against my unyielding one. I gently coaxed her mouth open and caressed her tongue with mine, starting a dance in our mouths as my hands started to caress her sides, from her hips to the beginnings of the Suit covering her chest.

She didn't remain passive for long, however. Her arms entwined behind my neck and she lifted a leg and threw it on my other side. She sat in my lap, her covered breasts smashing against my chest. My lust started to grow as she started to grind against my legs.

Her moan brought me back to reality and I regretfully separated from her. "Gale, what…?"

She tightened her grip around my neck, "I don't care what my father wants, _I_ want to do this. Tomorrow you'll depart and I don't know whether I'll see you again. I want to have this memory to remember you by." Gale trailed soft kisses up my jaw as she spoke until her lips hovered just beside my ear, "Take me." She breathed.

My eyes widened briefly before I let out a growl and, tightening my hold on her waist, turned us over so that I was on top.

Gale laid back on the comfortable mattress of my bed, legs spread to accommodate me between them, her chest heaved as she gulped lungfuls of unneeded air while a blush adorned her light blue skin. The light of the moon entered from the window and bathed her in an ethereal aura.

I attacked her mouth with renewed vigour as my hands came to rest on her chest. I felt the skin underneath my hands give away as she retracted her Suit and I started to knead her breasts. Gale moaned as she felt my touch and I unconsciously retracted the plate covering my nether regions.

My half-erect cock slapped against her groin, my ballsack emerging from its previous resting place to hang heavily between my legs.

Some instinctual part of me made me start to grind against her and I felt a brief resistance before my cock became coated in her excitement as I slid against her pussy.

I disengaged from our fervent kiss and lowered myself slightly before capturing a dark blue nipple in my mouth and started sucking on it, my tongue circling around it while my other hand continued to grip her breast and my fingers occasionally flicking the quickly hardening nub.

Gale kept moaning under me, her hands gripping my head as she pushed me against her chest while her legs entwined behind my back.

I let the nipple go and started to kiss my way up her chest. She let out a whine of disappointment and I had to hide a smile at the noises she made.

I kissed the side of her neck, "Ready?"

"God, yes…" She moaned, her hips buckling upwards.

I lined myself with her entrance and without hesitation I thrusted forward, impaling myself inside of her until my balls slapped against her. We both moaned at the sensations that flowed through our body. I could feel her walls clenching around me, tightening around my member as her warmth engulfed me.

I spent a moment to get used to the sensation. This was the first time in this life I was inside a woman and I wanted to remember this feeling. Gale's tail, that until now had rested between her legs, surged upwards and made contact with mine. Instinctively my tail wound around hers, both of our appendages tightening around each other as I started to build a rhythm with my thrusts.

I kept it up, my movements growing even more frenzied as I roughly gripped her breasts. I could feel her legs quivering, her back arching and a cry of pleasure leaving her mouth as an orgasm hit her. "O-oh! Oh! OH!" She yelled, her head thrown back against the pillows as she came.

I didn't stop for a single instant as I kept plundering her depths, her orgasm and her channel gripping me tight only spurring me to move even faster. I could feel the pressure as I neared my own climax, I left her breasts alone, my hands going south to grip her thighs with bruising force as hammered my way inside of her welcoming folds.

With a yell, I began to cum, her pussy clenching around me in another orgasm. Rope after rope of thick seed left my twitching cock as her cunt milked me of all I could offer.

Spent, I landed heavily beside her, my arm circling her waist and bringing Gale's body close to me as I came down from my high.

A few minutes later Gale spoke up, her fingers tracing lazy circles on my chest. "That was..."

"Yeah..." I murmured, my arm tightening around her.

"Goodnight Frost." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on my jaw before settling her head down on my chest.

"Goodnight."

 **oOo**

I left my rooms, Gale still sleeping in my bed, the signs of our lovemaking having dried up on her thighs during the night.

I didn't know what betrayed me, if it was my neutral expression or my traitorous tail flicking to and fro behind me, but upon seeing me my father sent an amused smirk my way. "Did you sleep well, Frost?"

I scowled at him but offered no response as we neared the ship. The Governor trailed behind us and I could practically _see_ the waves of smugness and satisfaction wafting from the shorter man.

As I started to board the ramp though, I paused as I noticed something different. The ship's crew was standing in a line just outside the entrance and I could see a couple of my race's technicians waiting for us at the end of the walkway. "Father?" I questioned in confusion.

King Cold didn't stop his upward ascent but he shot a look at me from behind his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you, my son? No one must know the location of our planet." With a nod to the ignorant crew waiting outside the ship, he continued, "Kill them."

I froze on the spot, my father's clock vanishing behind a corner as a sick feeling started to form in my stomach.

Of course. Didn't my father tell me of this before arriving? Why did I think our crew would be exempt of this rule? Not one of them was irreplaceable, after all.

Slowly, I descended until I touched the ground, my eyes aligning themselves on the nervous aliens standing in front of me. I raised my arm, my Ki traveling smoothly down to my extended finger before coalescing in a menacing purple sphere of energy that started to grow at a phenomenal rate.

I forcibly stopped my arm's trembling before it could even begin. Could I do this? Could I kill another sentient being? It was in that instant that I realised that I didn't have that same unconscious revulsion of the act that accompanied me in my previous life. I had become desensitised to death over the course of ten years. How could I, after seeing my father and brother wipe out entire populations?

But could I really do it? There was no coming back from this decision. I couldn't give back a life I took, this was going to be something that would inevitably change me, could I withstand the consequences?

Gale's smile came to mind, her honesty and warmth, the dreams she shared with me. Then the children I played with at the school, the innumerable people who thanked me during my stay for the protection and prosperity we brought with us. Even the Governor, safe in the thought that his people were safe on this world, protected by my family from the dangers of the universe.

The sphere of Ki, as large as my head, left my finger and sped forward at a speed none of those present could perceive. An instant later the panicking crew, who had watched me create the means of their destruction with terror, was wiped out of existence. I felt every single one of their Ki signatures dim and disappear from my senses as the Ki I launched vaporised them.

I turned around, my steps silent as I boarded the vessel. What I just did... it came easier than I thought it would.

 **oOo**

So, in this chapter we see that not all of Frost's race are monsters and most of them are actually pretty decent people. At the end Frost had to confront his morals and made a decision that will definitely help shape his views and you got the first taste of NSFW. Tell me how that was, by the way. This is the first time I've written smut so any advice is greatly appreciated to improve in that regard.

Any suggestion for a name for his race? The wiki calls it 'Frieza race', fanon dubbed them 'Arcosians' but the wiki says it's another specie entirely. I'm not sure what to call them, really.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Chapter 4**

 **Year 687**

I peered down inside the medical pod, where my new brother laid. His mother had already been disposed of, as Cold didn't intend to give anyone else beyond him any hold on his new, prized son. Frieza's power after his birth was the strongest in our recorded history, something my father was inordinately proud of if the lazy swinging of his tail was any indication.

Cooler, therefore, couldn't stand the sight of our newest family member. While I had managed to create a friendly bond with him, that was because I never slighted him because of his inferior potential and because I was always attentive during our lessons. Frieza, though? If events went according to the knowledge I possessed, not so much. I wouldn't even have the opportunity to interact with him much, since shortly I, too, would be starting to take part in the family business. Cooler had already started to build up his territory and he didn't have much time for me, so I doubted I could pay him much attention in the future.

Red eyes sleepily blinked up at me as I silently stood over him. In my mind's eye I kept monitoring his Ki, already dwarfing any other presence in the ship except my father's and mine. When I thought about the fact that Frieza was said to have never trained his power in his entire life and still reached those heights... I could now believe it full heartedly. The strength of his Ki, its density and the latent power I could feel with my telepathy slumbering within my brother's tiny frame... it was almost unreal. And yet, I knew that there were beings even more powerful than he would become.

My hand gently pressed against the glass separating us. How easy would it be, to fracture the flimsy material, reach inside and snap the child's neck like a twig. I would prevent untold tragedies and deaths. How many lives would be spared if I acted now, while Frieza was still weak?

A crack appeared beneath my fingers. I sighed before using my scouter to summon a doctor to replace the machine holding my brother. Even if I managed to kill Frieza now, and the thought alone managed to make me flinch, Frieza or not he was still just a _newborn_ , I would never survive my father's rage. I wasn't yet strong enough to oppose him and I valued my own life more than anyone else's, too much to throw my life away to save people I didn't even know, let alone care about.

With a last glance at the pod, I left the room. I had a new idea I wanted to research further.

 **oOo**

 **Year 689**

I floated a few feet above the floor in the room I usually used for training, my legs crossed and my palms facing down on my knees as I focused on my Ki.

The next moments would reveal if the two years I spent trying to recreate a technique bore any fruit. I spent countless hours in meditation, getting a feel of the flow of energy in my body, powering up and suppressing my energy to the highest and lowest levels I could manage.

The technique I was trying to create was the Kaioken, a technique taught to Goku by the North Kai. It basically amplified the user's power and was used by the Saiyan to fight on par with enemies many times stronger than him.

What I lacked was the _how_ , though. Even when I pushed my power to its maximum, practically screaming myself hoarse from exertion, I didn't feel my power rising further. Meditating while powering up actually provided me with a hint on the right path to follow.

Ki usually rested in a tranquil state inside the body, flowing through it from the core, but could be brought out in force, the quantity available to the user increased during combat, causing an aura of energy to manifest around a warrior.

It was also an incredibly wasteful use of energy. When I powered up I drew my Ki to the surface and the aura around me was the excess Ki my body couldn't contain, causing it to flare around me uncontrollably in a flame-like pattern.

Then I hit upon a revelation. When I powered up to my maximum, there were times my scouter could detect my energy levels fluctuating, rising by a few thousands before returning to normal, above all when I was drawing my Ki into an attack. That was because in those instants I was preparing a Ki blast I unconsciously drew from my Ki pool more energy than it could give. They were shorts spikes of power, but they provided me with a hint on the correct path to follow. The first few tries I made to consistently recreate the effect were failures but, bit by bit, I started to master the process, my aura briefly gaining a red tinge as my body overheated from the large amounts of Ki it was forced to contain.

I drew a deep breath. It was time. As if a switch had been flipped, my Ki surged through me and a white aura ignited around me. Unlike how I normally did this though, I kept powering up, straining my body to provide more energy.

Every muscle, bone and cell was put under immense stress as I forced it to gather Ki I didn't have available. As I drew it, I kept circulating it through my body, enhancing myself further and giving me the needed boost to keep producing more energy. It became a self-reinforced loop, strain the body to gather Ki, then pump it into the body to amplify it and generate more Ki.

My body started to overheat, my muscles bulged outwards as they were forced to contain more Ki than they could. I landed on the ground with a thud, my legs spread in a stance as I focused all my attention on controlling the maelstrom of Ki raging inside me.

A grimace spread across my face as my limbs started to shake from the effort. I opened my eyes and glared at the aura that surrounded me. Even after all my practice, I still found it impossible to contain all of my energy inside of me when I powered up. Little by little though, the white aura around me bled away, to be replaced by a deep red colour.

"HA!" I yelled, asserting my will upon my energy and keeping an iron-grip around it. My aura was all red now and my scouter in the corner kept beeping uncontrollably as my power surpassed its previously recorded heights.

I maintained the technique for a while longer, luxuriating in the feeling of power my success inspired. Then my aura winked out and I fell to the floor on my hands and knees, panting and utterly spent. My body was in agony and every movement brought new waves of pain crashing upon me. My bones felt like liquid and my muscles trembled from the stress I placed upon them. My heart was beating like crazy and my ears pounded as I tried to stand through the pain.

Even then, I couldn't help the savage grin adorning my face. _I wonder if I should rename it the Frostken?_ I thought in amusement before I finally collapsed on the floor.

 **oOo**

I opened my eyes and recoiled slightly as I came face to face with Cooler. I noticed him impatiently tapping his foot on the floor as the fluid I was submerged in drained.

"Well?" He barked as soon as I stepped out of the Healing Pod.

"Well what?" I questioned, my brow raised in confusion. I hadn't seen Cooler in months, not since he came to report to father about his progress in consolidating his hold on his planets.

Cooler growled as he pointed a finger at me, "I step inside the ship and my scouter practically blows up in my face because of _something_ you did. My technicians managed to recover the last pieces of data before its malfunction. Do you know what it detected?" He spat out through gritted teeth.

I debated internally for a moment what to tell him, but it seemed my brother had no patience to wait today.

He snarled, "A power level over 120 millions. 120 millions! _What. Did. You. Do._ " His finger poked me in the chest with each word he spoke.

"It worked then?" I asked while I barely restrained the urge to cackle with glee. With the use of my prototype Kaioken I managed to equal Frieza at his full power! Of course, I couldn't sustain such a state for long, but I could train to do it. Also, I was still growing in power each day. There really was no telling how strong I would be by the time the story of Dragon Ball started to unfold. The Kaioken was, after all, a way to train my body to withstand higher quantities of Ki than it could safely handle. As I grew up I noticed that my Ki pool would get larger as time passed, getting used to the growing Ki inside of me and expanding my reserves. With the Kaioken I was speeding up the process, putting strain on my core and amplifying my Ki, letting it saturate every fibre of my being.

It did have a serious drawback, though. At the cost of boosting the quantity and potency of my Ki, the Kaioken would put my body under extreme exertions and every time I upped the intensity of the technique the Ki flowing through me would flow even faster, continuously devastating my body from the inside as it wasn't capable of handling such power.

Also, the Kaioken would help me in gaining more control over my Ki, as part of its process was to loop it inside of the body instead of letting it flare in an aura around me.

Cooler narrowed his eyes, "What, exactly, worked?"

I waved a hand in dismissal, "A new technique I was working on." As if I would explain the workings of the Kaioken to Cooler. I liked him, but I definitely didn't want to give him such an ace.

He stared at me for a moment longer before letting out an irritated sigh. "Fine." He grumbled, "Keep your secrets to yourself."

I frowned at him, knowing why he was asking such questions. Since Frieza's birth, Cooler had been pushing himself harder than ever before to surpass me. I eclipsed him in power a couple of years ago, by the time of Frieza's birth actually, and my power and our brother's potential didn't sit well with Cooler.

I patted him on the shoulder as I passed him heading for the exit of the medical bay, Cooler joining me soon after, "Don't worry too much, brother. I am sure you'll find a way to get stronger on your own." And I meant it. I knew Cooler could do it, I knew he managed to discover a transformation that made him more powerful than Frieza.

"Let's head to the training room." I said, trying to distract him. "I want to see how much you improved. Last time we faced each other I definitely made you eat dirt." I teased him, hoping to get a rise out of Cooler.

"You did not!" He protested, outraged.

I smirked at him, "How about a spar, then?"

"I'm going to punt you through a moon, Frost." Cooler said darkly.

I laughed, "I'd like to see you try!"

 **oOo**

 **Year 690**

I floated weightlessly in the void of space, observing the on-going construction on the planet beneath me.

When my father offered me a populated world as the starting point of my empire, I politely refused him. Yes, the native population could have been used as a workforce and its more powerful members would form the foundation of my armed forces, but I didn't want the capital of my slice of the galaxy to have already been settled and its coordinates already known. To that end I found an uninhabited planet, far enough from Cooler's territory to not infringe on it and within the reach of the Planet Trade Organisation but still in a galactic region under no one's control.

My father gifted me with a fleet of ships and plenty of slaves to begin construction and after some time spent on searching for the planet I wanted I settled for the newly named Arcos. It was a class A planet, with plenty of resources for my every need and bountiful flora and fauna on its surface.

With a last glance at the planet, I floated to my hover pod before settling myself in a comfortable position on the chair. I pushed a button on the console on the armrest and an invisible bubble of atmosphere formed around it, allowing me to breathe and talk. I opened a connection to one of my subordinated in my capital ship... Ramtow or something...? _I need better minions_ , I thought to myself. I would never remember the names of all those under my command, but I should at least have _some_ subordinates I knew by name for Zeno's sake. _Not like those incompetents of the Ginyu Force_ , I thought scornfully.

"Lord Frost?" Ramtow called.

I snapped back to reality as my servant's voice came from the speakers. "Alert me when the construction of my palace is finished." I drawled, still trying to remember his name.

I was suddenly hit by inspiration, "Also, find me a planet named Yardrat." I commanded, "It should be near Namek, so start the search from that region."

"At once, my Lord!"

That planet had something I wanted. Instant Transmission would definitely be useful, but it was a more advanced version of the technique I was after. At the moment, though, I didn't have neither the means nor the power to go after the Supreme Kai. Yet.

 **oOo**

UNLIMITED... POWEEEER! *cackles*


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Chapter 5**

 **Year 691**

Fine tremors shook my body as I struggled to do another push-up. "498..." I ground out.

The gravity chamber I ordered to be built inside my palace was finally finished and I wasted no time in trying it out. As expected, ten times the gravity present in most worlds of the universe was no challenge to me. I barely even felt the difference, to be honest. It was when I increased gravity to 30 times that of Earth that I started to feel sluggish and my movements began to slow, my limbs burdened by more weight they had ever been designed to carry, the inherent strength of my body not capable of shielding me from the altered gravity any longer.

It showed me how strong I was, to be able to shrug off this kind of pressure with only mild discomfort. It also reminded myself of my weakness, images of Vegeta training in 400 times earth's gravity and more to get stronger coming to mind.

"499..." Sweat dripped to the floor as I kept going.

Those thoughts only served to motivate me, spurring me to up the intensity of my training regimen. During my second childhood, when Cooler trained me, I would practice combat styles developed to suit my race's physiology. Attacks that made use of our tails, defences tailored specifically to our ability to grow Bio-Suits as armour. I was also trained in the use of Ki, how to fly, how to shoot energy blasts from my hands and eyes (a particularly tricky technique to perform without incurring injury), how to gather and shape enough energy to destroy a planet.

This, though, was the first time in my second life I started to push the limits of my body. I would train until I couldn't stand anymore, until my hands bled and my body was littered with bruises caused by energy blasts I couldn't evade or redirect in time. I would exit the chamber battered and exhausted, only to return after a stay inside a Healing Pod, healed and ready to resume my torturous training.

Every time I began to move fluidly inside an environment with increased gravity I would up the intensity, thereby restarting the process of adapting to the stress. It was agonising, the feel of my bones grinding together from the pressure, my blood being pushed downwards and the lightheaded feeling I would always get at the beginning, when not used to the harsh pull. Only through the use of Ki could my body survive, even thrive, and come back stronger from what I put myself through.

It was painful, more times than I could count I almost quit. What need did I have for strength when I was one of the mightiest mortals in the universe? I immediately shot those kind of thoughts down as my mind reminded me that, despite my family's well earned arrogance, I definitely _wasn't_ a big fish in this ocean that was my new reality.

Despite that, however, it was also exhilarating. I could understand the Saiyans' drive to keep training. It was a challenge to overcome my limits, to become stronger, to not let myself be pushed down by outside factors until I could stand above them and not even be inconvenienced by them. It wasn't just training for the sake of training, it was pitting myself against something stronger than me and overcome it, defeat it. And while I would never willingly enter a battle to the death against someone stronger than me, I liked living too much for that, I also couldn't stop a feeling of excitement to bubble up within me at the thought of fighting someone my equal and test my strength against my opponent's.

"500." I said with satisfaction before I slowly pushed myself to my feet. I was just preparing myself for the next exercise when a beep from the door informed me I had a visitor.

I started floating, heading in the direction of the console, the area around it being visibly surrounded by a shield to protect it from the increased gravity of the room.

Even just basic flight was a struggle, I had to use more energy to keep my body in the air and I had to train myself to be able to execute aerial manoeuvres I could do with my eyes closed outside of this room. Still, all my hard work had perceivable effects on me.

As I put my body under this immense stress, adapted to it and repeated it until I couldn't walk anymore and had to rely on flight to get to the healing bay, I was tempering my physique, making it ever tougher. Apart from bulking up a little and my muscles gaining more definition though, my Ki was where this training truly showed results. A general rule of thumb that was more often right than wrong was that the stronger the body, the stronger the Ki. By toughening up my body I was now able to handle larger amounts of Ki, I could power an attack for longer without causing Ki burns in my hands, I could also feel myself getting stronger. I kept depleting my energy until I was almost out and when I recovered I could feel my Ki pool having gotten larger, the quantity of Ki available to me increasing thanks to my training.

It was no Zenkai, not really. I didn't double in strength from recovering from near death, but like a muscle would heal stronger after a good workout and a bone become tougher after a break, my Ki became more robust, more potent each time I pushed myself to my limits.

I let out a relieved sigh as I entered the bounds of the shield, the normal gravity inside letting me relax after hours of working out. I shot a look at the display, the numbers 180x taunting me, letting me know how much I still had to go.

I deactivated the machine, the noise it generated slowly dying out as the red light of the room faded back to a normal coloration, a sign that the increased gravity was no longer present in the rest of the chamber.

I pressed a button, letting me speak to whoever was outside, "Enter."

The doors opened and admitted a short humanoid alien with close cropped green hair, pointed ears and eyes that were completely white. I still had no idea how he could see, but I wasn't interested in the scientific explanation and just accepted the fact that he could, in fact, see perfectly well.

He was my personal assistant, Moss. To my Ki sense he was weak, but I didn't choose him for that. He was incredibly talented in managing the empire I was building, collecting data and presenting me with just the most important facts, organising meetings with the generals of my forces, practically handling all the boring parts of ruling while letting me enjoy the benefits without having to put in too much effort.

One day, when I had a good replacement for him lined up, I planned to unleash him upon the bureaucratic hell that was the Planet Trade Organisation. My family ruled through power and every decision we made was uncontested and our every order executed with all haste, but behind the scenes there was a whole company that handled the sales of the planets, haggled with the buyers and made trade agreements. The PTO was constantly exploring the universe, charting maps of unknown space, taking samples and records of unknown flora and fauna found in the various planets our expeditionary fleets discovered.

It was such a massive corporation, employing easily thousands of people, that generated so much paperwork to drive someone mad. Moss would positively _thrive_ in that environment. I would deprive myself of a useful servant, but, contrary to popular belief, I _can_ be selfless sometimes.

My family was content with letting those under our employ to handle it, confident in our invincibility, and I wasn't different in that regard.

"Lord Frost." He said, much more at ease around me than any of those under my command. That was another reason why I appointed him my attendant, he was incredibly easy-going and never lost his composure around me. I had to admit, inspiring fear and awe in those around me was pretty neat, but it got tedious after a while. The fact that Moss was capable of being in the same room as me without quaking in his boots was a major point in his favour.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked down at the data pad he was holding, "I am pleased to say that your reform has been accepted with minimal fuss and the liberated populations have reacted very favourably to it. It will take some months still to iron out all the details, but it's with complete confidence when I say that by this time next year we will see a positive growth of our economy."

Ah, yes. _That_ reform. One of the first things I did once my power base was sufficiently entrenched in this sector of space, meaning I controlled all the systems neighbouring Arcos, was abolishing slavery inside the borders of my growing empire. It was a decision caused by multiple factors, but in the end the one thing that pushed me to do it was something that was valued in every society in the universe: efficiency. It was simply easier to control a population through money and entertainment rather than physical force and brutality. The former would encourage competition for better salaries while the latter would foment hatred and, in the end, rebellion. I wasn't particularly worried about insurrections to be honest. Even if all the slaves in my empire bandied together, counting even the soldiers and technicians under my employ, and tried to overthrow me... the fact of the matter was that they simply didn't have enough power to do so. Also, it would have been extremely aggravating having to personally destroy everything I'd built only to remake it again.

In theory my decree promised greater freedom and agency to the liberated slaves. In practice, they were doing the same tasks as before, only instead of being motivated by the threat of punishment, they laboured on their own volition to gain money. My economy had suffered for brief period when a lot of workers left, but I had no shortage of manpower willing to work for a pittance. After all, now that they were in charge of their life they had to pay for their food and housing, so they had to work to earn the money to do so, leaving all those unwilling to be employed by me to slowly die of starvation, unless they swallowed their pride and came back begging.

My Slavery Abolition Program, SAP for short, wasn't the only reform I'd implemented in my empire. I ordered the cessation of the practice of sending infant children with a high power level to conquer primitive planets, I created a diplomatic division that would peacefully try to integrate planets under my rule, with conquest coming right after if the natives proved unwilling to listen to reason. The one thing I prohibited was the extermination of sentient species. By the time of Dragon Ball Super, only 28 planets in the universe were inhabited by different species, the rest having been colonised by the various governments. I intended to rectify that and results had already shown themselves, as two new species now were under my aegis.

Despite how it sounded on paper, I didn't do all this because of my generosity or because I was suddenly plagued by doubts or regrets after leaving my family. Years spent with my father conquering planets and exterminating whole species had left me too apathetic about other people's welfare. It was all part of my plan.

"Also," Moss continued to speak, recapturing my wandering thoughts, "Planet Yardrat has been found and, as you requested, there have been no acts of hostility against the natives."

"Wonderful." I purred lowly, a slight smirk growing on my face. "Prepare my ship, we are going there immediately."

Slowly, my plans were taking shape. One piece at a time.

 **oOo**

Planet Yardrat was a very lush planet, with vast forests and rivers that scythed their way through the vegetation to the oceans. Sensor readings also estimated the planet to be very rich in metals, something the hungry forges of the galactic industries were always in search for.

Despite that, attempts to conquer the planet never succeeded. Whenever an attacking force landed the Yardrats would seemingly disappear, only to harass and sabotage the invaders with hit and run tactics. The natives never lost a life in their attacks while the hostilities kept escalating, from a machine breaking down, food provisions going missing, to ultimately assassinations in the dead of the night until the intruders packed up and left.

I doubted that a sufficiently powerful warrior couldn't manage to subdue the natives, but it would take a long time to kill every Yardrat. What the rest of the universe didn't know, but I was privy to, was that the aliens managed to hide themselves so well because they simply left when an outsider made his appearance. By the way of teleportation and the capability of suppressing their power level, they became in effect totally invisible.

Physically weak, the Yardrats couldn't possibly pose a threat to me. My telepathy had steadily grown over the years and with my Ki sense I could contact the minds of everyone I could feel. What that meant was that, while vigilant of a possible mental attack, I was reasonably sure that their above average psionic powers wouldn't be a problem either. In case I was planning an attack, the sole remaining difficulty would be actually _catching_ one of the Yardrats.

It was fortunate then that I didn't plan on showing any hostility to the alien race. I came here for their Instant Transmission technique and I was sure I had something they would accept in exchange. I only had to find out what.

"Moss." I called out while comfortably seated on my hover pod, the tip of my tail hanging from the edge.

"Sire?" Moss stepped up from his position slightly behind me, his white eyes fixated on me.

"The Yardrats have something I want. A little technique known as Instant Transmission." I gave him a thin smile, "I don't care what you have to give them in return, get one of them to teach it to me."

"At once, my lord." He bowed before turning to exit the room.

I clasped my hands in front of my mouth, my fingers entwining together as I patiently waited for my minion to execute his orders. I couldn't wait to actually get my hands on that technique, if only to finally know how the little pink aliens managed to master teleportation. As much as it stung my pride, I had to admit that I hadn't been able to reverse engineer it, no matter how much I focused on the Ki signatures I wanted to teleport myself to. Thanks to that practice I had honed my Ki sense to much a much finer perception, but I simply lacked a crucial part of the technique to make it work.

 **oOo**

"The Teleportation Zone..." I muttered to myself as I slowly went over what the Yardrat in front of me had been explaining.

"Yes, yes." The excitable short alien chirped as he clapped his hands in excitement. "Spread your mind, you do. Sense the Zone, you do. Lock onto a signature, then pass through."

The Yardrats were surprisingly open to the idea of teaching their technique to an outsider. I didn't know whether it was supreme confidence in their superior mastery of it or simple stupidity. Still, they acceded to my minion's proposal, only requesting some technology to study in exchange. I didn't really care what they would do with it, Yardrats were very insular so I was quite sure I wouldn't be facing them armed with technology I gave them decades down the line.

When the alien brought me along to demonstrate the Instant Transmission, he did the technique halfway, leaving us stranded in what he called the Teleportation Zone and letting me get a feel of the place so that I could recognise it afterwards.

I didn't have any proof, but I suspected a Kai had meddled in the mortal world. There was no way, after all, that the Yardrats managed to invent a technique that _brought them outside the universe_. I didn't have any substantial proof to my theories, but it certainly fit what I knew of the technique. When the user was between places he was actually, for a brief moment, bringing himself outside of the universe only to reenter it in a different place.

Kai Kai was a technique that could bring the user everywhere he imagined, inside and outside the bounds of the universe just by focusing on the desired destination. Instant transmission worked only in-universe by locking onto a Ki signature. That, I thought, was the crucial difference. Supreme Kais had the ability to monitor and watch over the entirety of the universe, so it stood to reason that they didn't need to anchor themselves to a Ki presence to find their way out of the Teleportation Zone.

Those were thoughts for another time, however. Now I just had to learn how to do it without getting stuck in between. The first time I used the technique I accidentally became stuck inside the Teleportation Zone and if it wasn't for the Yardrat it would have taken me a lot of time to brute-force my way back.

I focused on the alien's Ki signature, my index and middle fingers coming to a rest on my forehead as I telepathically felt for his presence. I searched for the feeling of the Teleportation Zone, it was just at the edges of my perceptions, something I, until then, ignored as the simple background noise of the universe to my supernatural senses. Then, with my Ki having sufficiently saturated every part of my being, I _reached_ for that place, and disappeared.

Moments later I rematerialised next to the alien, who was jumping up and down, his whisker-like appendages vibrating in glee, "Did it, you did! Happy for you, I am!"

I gave him a satisfied smile, like a cat that finally got the canary, and replied, "You have my thanks."

 **oOo**

 **Year 695**

"This is Planet Plant?" I questioned idly.

A technician sitting before the console in the ship's bridge answered, "Yes, my lord." He quickly tapped some buttons and a wall of text appeared on his screen, "Planet Salad, class B planet, home to the Tuffle race. It is where scouter technology was developed roughly a hundred years ago, sire."

"Excellent. Scan the planet for any sign of activity, focus on the deserts and the parts where the Tuffle haven't settled." I ordered.

A minute passed as I observed the planet from orbit. It wasn't anything special, aside from the curious fact the gravity was higher than normally found in other worlds. I knew different though. This was the planet where Chilled confronted the Super Saiyan, where he gained the medicine that was further developed in my family's healing technology. It was the second home of the Saiyan race and in two decades a world war would envelope the entire planet as the Saiyans and the Tuffle would vie for dominion over it.

For the moment, however, the two people were at peace, even if sporadic incursions by the primitive monkeys kept the Tuffles on their toes about their neighbours.

"Sir!" A soldier sat up straight in his chair as he turned to me.

"What is it?"

"Scans indicate signs of life in the deserts. I think we found the barbarians the Tuffle warned us about!"

I smiled. _Perfect_ , I thought. "Prepare some pods and send the order to land in that region. Get me some of those Saiyans, I want them alive." I turned my hover pod around, my orders given. Soon I would have some Saiyans and if I played my cards right I would have the toughest warriors in the universe at my disposal.

"Sir?" A dubious voice reached me just as the doors automatically opened for me. "What use could they be to you, my lord? They're _savages_ , hardly worth the air they breathe." He laughed.

My hover pod stopped and I slowly turned my head as I looked curiously at him. "Are you questioning me, soldier?" The sniggers and chuckles of those in the bridge silenced immediately at my words.

The green alien paled under my gaze, "O-of course not!" He spluttered.

I fully turned around and thoughtfully regarded the man. "It certainly seemed so to me."

His eyes opened wide as his arms waved in denial, "I assure you, Lord Frost, I would ne-"

He never got to finish as I boredly flung a weak lance of Ki in his direction. It speared right through his chest and he collapsed to the floor in a rapidly growing puddle of blue blood.

For a few seconds the only sounds in the bridge were the man's coughs as he choked on his blood, his chest a ruined mess of charred flesh and splintered armour, until, at last, he died with a pained gurgle.

"Anyone else has anything to say?" I said as I slowly let my gaze travel to every soldier, my words coming out softly in the sudden quiet.

Silence met my question. "Good." I restarted my pod. "Moss?"

My minion had retained his calm, no sign of what just happened appeared to have affected him. He stepped beside my pod, "Sire?"

"Make sure the Saiyans they capture are breeding pairs. I don't want to have to come back here for more."

Moss nodded as he jotted down some quick notes on his data pad. "It will be done."

 **oOo**

Gravity training shouldn't be scientifically possible, so let's chalk it up to Ki making everything better and not think too hard about it. Search for nerdist on youtube, you should really watch his video on the gravity training. Because SCIENCE!

Also, I renamed the capital world of Frost's empire Arcos. It has some connection to the cold theme of Frost's family, so it works out in my mind.

Did anyone get the hint about Frost's actual plan?

Ps. I am aware that the Yardrat's speech sounds like Yoda... I totally realised this after I finished writing it and then I couldn't be bothered to change it. My bad.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Chapter 6**

 **Year 698**

I walked through my father's ship at a leisurely pace, heading for the training room where I could feel my brothers' Ki.

I was here at my father's request, something he asked of Cooler and I every couple of years. We would convene at his ship, spend some weeks together and then part ways once again, each refocusing on his own projects.

Admittedly, we weren't ones for strong bonds, we didn't exactly _love_ each other and should one of us die we wouldn't mourn all that much. Indeed, the news of a family member's death would be followed by a rush to take control of those parts of the universe that were no longer claimed, but… in our own way, we cared for each other. We were competitive among ourselves but we would present a united front to whomever dared to attack us, we would avenge a fallen clan member, and, sometimes, we would gather together to check how each of us was doing.

As I neared the training room, I began to feel fluctuations in Frieza's Ki and I sped up my pace, curious about what could have caused this. They weren't fighting, their energy was too calm for that.

Cooler, in his familiar suppressed state, and Frieza, who had adopted his second transformation as his default one, probably to imitate our father, were in the centre of the room, talking.

"And then… the monkey transformed. His black hair turned as bright as the sun while his dark eyes gained a teal colour as he proceeded to fight against the mighty Chilled." Cooler had an air of wisdom around him as he weaved together what I recognised as the tale of the Super Saiyan.

"And then?" Asked Frieza.

"And then…" Frieza leaned forward eagerly, "HE WAS EATEN BY THE GOLDEN MONKEY!" Cooler roared.

My younger brother reared back as if struck, "W-what?!"

"And one day…" Cooler's voice trailed off as his eyes gained a far-away look, "HE will come back… and eat YOU!" He pointed in Frieza's direction as he looked mournfully at him.

I sighed, the sound getting both of their attention. "Really, Cooler." I glared reproachfully at him as I walked up to them. "Do you have to tell Frieza such fantastical tales?"

Cooler shrugged, "He asked for it."

I narrowed my eyes, "I doubt he asked for that. And may I remind you that Chilled wasn't eaten by a monkey, he died on his ship." I pointed out.

He waved a hand in dismissal, "Semantics, the man had a monkey tail, didn't he?"

I rolled my eyes, sometimes Cooler could get really annoying. "Regardless, the tale of the Golden Ape is just that, a tale." I said, the lie easily escaping my lips. Technically, the Super Saiyan didn't exist. _Not yet._

The two dozens or so Saiyans now living in my territory were still weak, their power barely reaching 500 on my scouter. It would take a long time for any of them to reach a high enough level to transform. That, of course, was if I _let_ them reach that level.

Saiyans were a naturally confrontational race, they loved battle and the thrill of conflict, in fact, it took me handily beating them all black and blue for them to realise the new pecking order. They all were moderately grateful to me for improving their lives and taking them away from their primitive living conditions, but they also were greatly resentful that they were basically at my mercy at all times. In any case, I was sure that I would be able to breed some loyalty in the future generations of Saiyans, so what those I had captured thought didn't particularly bother me.

Frieza, who had been until that moment fuming silently, chose that moment to interject, "I WILL _NOT_ BE EATEN BY A FILTHY MONKEY!"

I reached up and patted him on the shoulder as he slowly calmed himself, "There, there." Even if Frieza was physically mature at 11 years of age, it was moments like these that showed he was still a bit childish. Far from being the ruthless tyrant I could remember in my memories of so long ago.

I cleared my throat, "Cooler was just joking anyway, wasn't he?" I glared at my brother, daring him to contradict me. He snorted as he crossed his arms on his chest. "We are the most powerful beings in the universe, nothing can threaten us, so don't worry about these stories."

Frieza frowned, "What about Lord Beerus and the pink thing?" He asked uncertain, he looked at Cooler, "What was it called again?"

"Majin Buu." He replied shortly.

"Yes, that." He looked at me expectantly.

"Well…" My thoughts raced as I started to sweat a little. Why, oh why, did father have to tell him about _them_? Frieza was still a child, who knew what passed through his mind, like _trying to find the God of Destruction and the Primordial Annihilator_. I conveniently didn't think about the fact father told me about them at about the same age.

"Lord Beerus sleeps most of the time and he doesn't get involved with our business and Majin Buu was imprisoned, remember?"

Frieza frowned, but didn't say anything.

"So!" I clapped my hands and unsubtly changed the subject of our conversation, "How had life been treating our littlest brother?"

Frieza shrugged, "I have been helping father subjugate some planets and I have observed during some of his meetings."

I nodded at that. It was pretty much what Cooler and I had done in preparation of starting our own business.

Frieza then smiled, his chest puffing up in pride, "And father promised _I_ could be the one to destroy the next planet slated for destruction."

Cooler sniggered, "Be careful not to hit the sun as well, little brother. Wouldn't want to die for such a mistake, would you?" He lifted a hand and his tone shifted, adapting mocking quality, "The legend of the mighty Frieza… who died in the explosion he caused when blowing up a star."

"COOLER!" Frieza shrieked in anger and launched himself at Cooler, his fist cocked back.

As my siblings started to fight, Cooler's mocking laughter echoing in the room, I couldn't help but sigh. _Children_ , I thought, _I'm stuck dealing with children_ , I lamented morosely to myself.

Frieza sailed past me, his limbs and tail flailing around as he tried to unsuccessfully control his flight. A Ki blast followed him shortly thereafter and the sound of an explosion could be heard.

My shoulders slumped as the sounds of battle kept coming from all around the room. _This_ is why Cold tried his best to keep Frieza and Cooler apart. Frieza's childishness, which he was admittedly outgrowing, and Cooler's antagonism for him, something he possessed ever since our little brother's birth and news of his power level started to spread, always put them at odds with each other. Cooler used every opportunity he had to flaunt his knowledge and conquests while Frieza liked to remind him again and again that he was the most powerful of the two at birth.

That last one didn't matter at the moment since Frieza was still growing and Cooler could squash him like a bug in his current state, but the reminder of his brother's greater potential made Cooler's feelings of inadequacy rear their ugly head when they were together.

Still, I could feel, from the quality of his Ki, that Cooler had been training himself to become stronger.

As the sound of Ki charging reached my ears, I gave a defeated sigh, _oh well_ , I thought, _if you can't beat them…_

With a grin, I launched myself across the room, landing a punch square on the side of Cooler's face. His expression twisted in surprise, the Ki blast he was charging harmlessly dispersed and his eyes widened at my sudden move before he was launched across the room, his form imbedding itself through the walls.

"That, dear brother," I drawled as I lazily floated over to him, "Is why you should always pay attention in battle. Right, Frieza?"

Frieza was sporting a grin as he stopped beside me, "Quite right! Cooler, you alive in there?"

Muffled swearing and the sound of breaking metal answered the question as Cooler extracted himself from the hole I put him through.

Frieza laughed, then gasped as all the air was forced from his lungs as my tail whipped around with incredible speed and impacted his stomach, sending him flying behind me.

Cooler, who had finally made his way out the wall, raised an eyebrow in question as he dusted himself off.

I shrugged, "That goes for him too. He shouldn't have lowered his guard."

A yell resounded behind me and I turned to see Frieza standing there, a white aura surrounding him and glaring at us both, "Oh, it's on!"

 **oOo**

Later, after a pleasant dinner with the full family spent talking about the state of the galaxy and trying to one up each other with ever more ridiculous boasts, I watched silently as my little brother blew up his first planet.

We were all in space, our physiology letting us view the event without having to watch through reinforced glass or a screen, and I had a front row seat to Frieza charging up a ball of Ki, which was then contemptuously flicked at the planet below us.

Frieza's face was contorted in a rapturous expression as debris sailed past us, the heat and light of the explosion slowly dying out as the Ki he used slowly dissipated. Where a world in the middle of a rebellion once stood, only empty space remained.

I couldn't help the worried thoughts going through my mind as I noticed a manic glint in my brother's eyes as he witnessed his handiwork. Cold, Cooler and I had personally destroyed many a planet, sometimes because a viral disease had contaminated every living thing in it, sometimes because rebellious populations wouldn't accept our rule after numerous brutal beatdowns by our forces, sometimes simply because it was the easiest way to reach the metals buried deep under the surface of a world.

We didn't enjoy doing it, we treated it as just another part of the family business.

Frieza's satisfaction and hunger for more was visible on his face and, when back in the safety of my ship in transit for my territory, I couldn't help but wonder if, no, _when_ this new development would come and bite him in the ass.

 **oOo**

 **Year 704**

I sat on my hover pod, the small meeting room of my private quarters on my ship covered in shadows, the only source of light were the holographic screens floating in front of me, the faces of my father and older brother equally covered by darkness.

I idly mused to myself if this is how conspiracies started, in small meeting rooms with no lights on.

Cooler was the one to break the silence that had hung heavily since our communicators started our conference, "Frieza is getting out of control."

I waved a hand boredly, "You don't say."

Cooler frowned, "This is no joking matter, Frost. At the rate he's going..." He trailed off, a worried expression on his face.

I sighed and sat up from my slouched position, "If you remember, I _did_ warn you of this exact scenario taking place, several years ago, in fact."

Cold grunted, but didn't say anything.

The silence stretched for a bit longer before I could no longer tolerate it, "What, if anything, do you propose we do about this? Frieza's exploits have garnered the attention of the Galactic Patrol and his name has already become infamous in the galaxy."

"The Galactic Patrol won't do anything if they know what's best for them," Cold said darkly.

"Not that they could, even if they wanted to." Cooler quipped.

Cold softly murmured, "This is an internal matter, it should be handled by us."

"That, I agree with." I leaned forward, "But on what ground could we intervene? All Frieza's doing is destroying planets inside his territory or parts of the galaxy he is in the middle of conquering. It's not like we haven't done the same."

"The difference, my son," Started my father, "Is that we don't destroy planets at random or just because of a minor provocation. Worlds capable of supporting life are abundant in the universe, that is true, but we do not diminish their number without serious forethought and motivation." Cold paused before adding, "Also, our business is _selling_ planets, not blowing them up."

Cooler grunted, "Fact is, all this destroying business is making people even more afraid than usual. They know what we do and fear us for it, but an example or two are usually enough to quell any hint of revolt for decades. What Frieza is doing..." He shook his head, "He is wiping out entire solar systems without care. That's bound to make waves."

"Waves that will attract attention from beings we should be careful to tread around," Cold snarled. After a moment, he sighed, "I will remind Frieza of his place, he isn't strong enough to oppose me." The _yet_ remained unsaid, but we could all hear it. Our father was powerful, but his strength resided in his mental acuity and cunning, not battle. It wouldn't be long until Frieza surpassed him, like I did several years ago.

I could have stopped Frieza if I had wanted to, but, honestly? I didn't really feel like it. Whatever consequences his actions would bring, they would fall upon his head. My mere presence had already altered the future from what I could remember, but what shouldn't have changed is the by the time the story of Dragon Ball took place all of Frieza's family were still alive.

"Cooler, Frost." Cold nodded at each of us before he cut the feed, his screen briefly showing static before the holographic image disappeared.

"It seems our little brother took your words much more seriously than we could have imagined, Cooler." I broke the silence.

"Ho?"

My lips twitched, "The mighty Frieza did, indeed, blow up a star."

I laughed as Cooler started to curse.

 **oOo**

Several days later, Cold, Cooler and I were all standing on a rocky plateau of a little mud ball of a planet, where we all rushed to after an urgent message from Frieza asked for our presence. I didn't know what I was expecting, but this was not it.

"What the hell happened to you?" I blurted out as soon as my eyes landed on the bruised form of my little brother.

Frieza was in his final form and I could see several ugly bruises dotting his entire body, he seemed to favour his right leg and his tail stayed still save for a couple of twitches of the tip.

"Not important, I have something to tell you." He had a satisfied air about him, his chest puffed up and a smirk aimed at Cooler's direction.

"I do hope it is something good, my son," Cold said, his voice coming out in a low hiss that betrayed his anger, "Because I, too, have something to tell you, and it won't be a pleasant talk."

Frieza flinched slightly at our father's tone, but he collected himself rather quickly. He regarded us with the air of someone about to proclaim something important, his smirk widening, "It's good news, father." He paused, his eyes moving from each of our faces as he let the suspense build before he said in a proud voice, "I've become an agent of destruction."

The name tickled something in my mind, but I had to confess I was as confused as my brother was. Cooler and I traded confused glances.

My father, instead, seemed to have picked up why Frieza was feeling the way he was, "You did it, then." He said in a defeated tone, "Well?"

When Frieza looked at him in incomprehension, Cold snapped out, "What did he do? What did he demand?!"

"Father...?" Cooler asked, uncertain.

"Your brother evidently met the one being that could obliterate us without second thought." He scowled, "Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction."

Cooler flinched and took a step back. I, too, had to suppress a shudder at the mention of _him_. There weren't many things capable of harming any of us, but the most powerful being in the universe was certainly one of them. Also, his mention prompted me to remember what my little brother got himself into.

"He was..." Frieza grimaced, " _Displeased_... with my actions of late."

"I'll say." I commented. Frieza growled at me. "Oh, don't be like that, now. Your childish tantrum almost sealed our fate as well." I rebuked.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, thought he flinched a little at the force of his movements, "Nevertheless, after he showed me the error of my ways-" He stopped to glare at Cooler, who had snorted.

He raised his hands in a show of innocence, "Oh, don't mind me, keep going."

"As I was saying, after he informed me of my mistakes," Frieza threw a sharp look at our older brother, daring him to interrupt, "He decided he liked me enough to act in his name while he slumbers." He hesitated for a moment, "Within reason." He mumbled.

"So no more blowing up planets because you were bored?" Cooler inquired innocently.

"No, Cooler." Frieza said agitatedly, "No more blowing up planets because I was bored."

"Good." Cold's voice brought our attention back to him. "Let this be a lesson to you, Frieza. There are beings even stronger than we are, never forget that." With that said, he propelled himself in the air without another word and rapidly ascended past the planet's atmosphere.

"So..." Cooler began casually, "This agent of destruction affair..."

Frieza raised an eyebrow as he smirked, "Jealous, brother?"

"Not at all," Denied Cooler, "I just wanted a little clarification, if you don't mind."

"I _am_ feeling pretty magnanimous today." Pompously conceded Frieza as he waved Cooler to go on.

"You basically blow up what Lord Beerus tells you to?"

"Yes."

"While he... 'slumbers'." Cooler said, putting some emphasis on the last word.

Frieza's eyes narrowed to slits, "Yes."

"And you have to follow his orders?"

Frieza hesitated for a moment, for he knew the question to be a trap. He just couldn't see where Cooler was going with this. Neither was I, for that matter, so I silently watched the proceedings, eagerly waiting for what Cooler was leading up to. "He just ordered me to stop what I was doing, but... Yes."

Cooler paused and allowed his lips to stretch in a grin, "So you're basically Lord Beerus' minion." He taunted.

I burst out laughing while Frieza gave a wordless cry of rage and shot himself forward at Cooler, the ground cratering under his feet from the force of his push.

"Frost! A little help?!"

I turned just in time to see Frieza's fist break through my older brother's guard and Cooler gasped as the punch sent him straight up and through the clouds.

I slowly ascended, chuckles still escaping my lips as I surveyed what was probably going to be a long battle between my siblings. They were more or less equal in strength as long as Cooler didn't undo his transformation, so this promised to be entertaining.

I raised my voice enough to be heard, "Sorry, brother, but you're on your own!"

 **oOo**

We briefly touched upon what Frost has been doing with the Saiyans, but I promise it's going to be explained more in the future.

For those who asked, Frost captured a lot of Saiyans, enough that with the technology he has and taking precautions he can remake the Saiyans where he settled them, should he want to.

For those interested this story can also be found on Questionable Questing. I'm much more active in that forum and I usually reply to comments from readers. The discussions in the Frost thread can help you get an idea of how everything works.

Ps. I edited Chapter 4 where the Kaioken technique was introduced, changing how the Kaioken works. The changes aren't all that tremendous but you should go back and re-read that part to better follow the story.

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Chapter 7**

 **Year 710**

I leaned back to avoid a punch, the fist passing harmlessly in front of my face, and backhanded the Saiyan across half the room, taking care not to splatter his head all over the floor with my strength. I jumped and flipped in mid-air, my tail gaining momentum and smacking the one who rushed me across the back, sending them to the floor with a resounding thud.

As I landed on the floor soundlessly, my right hand slapped a Ki blast away from me while I intercepted a downward kick with my forearm. The female backflipped away from me and landed with her legs bent and her arms raised up in a guarding position, panting in extortion. Despite that, however, her features were contorted in an exhilarated grin, the rush of battle making her blood, and that of her companions, boil in excitement. I quirked an eyebrow challengingly. "Is that all?" I drawled, and noted with amusement how her tail puffed up at my words.

Raito and Ferrik took up positions by Kana's side, all of them with watching me for any sign of an opening for attack. The fact was... I was entirely open. I didn't even deign to assume a fighting stance, so great was the divide between us that they had no hope of ever scratching me, and they knew it. It made them angry, it made them want to destroy me, their Saiyan instincts demanding my blood in exchange for this insult.

The silence was broken as they simultaneously unleashed their auras with a yell and darted across the room in different directions, hoping to take advantage of their numerical superiority by attacking me from multiple angles.

Unfortunately for them, it didn't work.

My eyes might have been focused forward, but I was analysing everything that was happening in the room thanks to my Ki sense. With a single raised finger I blocked a punch headed for my face, my tail rose up behind me and impacted Raito in the stomach, making him gasp as the air was forcefully expelled from his lungs, and sent him flying. A quick release of Ki blew my other attacker away from me, giving me the space to lean away from Kana, who had been propelling herself downwards feet first. As she impacted the ground, I blurred, for a moment disappearing from their vision, before I reappeared behind Kana's back with her tail held tightly in my hand. With a gasp, she bonelessly slumped forward, all her strength leaving her and dangling in my grip, the tips of her feet barely touching the floor.

"Better than last time, to be sure." I threw Kana towards Raito, making them tumble to the floor in an undignified heap of Saiyan.

Ferrik, who had been gathering power for a little while, decided this was the perfect chance to unleash his attack. "HA!" He yelled, his hands thrusted forward as a beam of energy sailed toward me. It didn't stop as it left him, the Saiyan continuously pouring power into the wave of destruction. I could see, before blinding white Ki filled my vision, drops of sweat rolling down his forehead, his face twisted in concentration.

I easily caught the beam in my hand, my knees slightly bent to compensate for the force of the attack, and started to wrestle control of the energy wave away from my opponent. Slowly the attack waned and I spun my hand and gathered the Ki in a sphere of pulsing light that gently floated above my hand. I critically examined the strength of the Ki, before commenting, "You've improved." Ferrik had only a moment to smile slightly in satisfaction before the energy ball rocketed back at him. "Not good enough, though." The Ki ball exploded upon making contact and for a moment smoke obscured my vision before his battered figure was revealed, his arms crossed at chest height, his skin an angry red and bleeding in places from the impact.

I signaled an end to the match and the Saiyans slowly gathered in a group, groans of pain leaving their throats as they fell out of their fighting stances.

These three were the most talented of the new generation of Saiyans, which had grown under my rule. Their parents were still a little cross with me, but they had long ago accepted their position in my empire. Under my feet and at my mercy.

Kana, Raito and Ferrik were the ones I had chosen among the bunch to receive personal instruction from me in the arts of combat. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. They were being trained by my soldiers, I just occasionally made an appearance to pummel them into the ground to reaffirm my superiority and check their progress. They were a perfect example of a purebred Saiyan warrior. Black hair, black eyes, bodies literally built for combat, they were aggressive, had an incredible instinct for battle and always pushed themselves to exhaustion during their training.

I didn't neglect to have them practice under a full moon, though when they started to grow in power I knew that their transformation into an Oozaru would give them less and less power as they grew in their base forms. The transformation itself was actually quite interesting.

Everything in the universe had Ki, that was fact. From the most insignificant pebble to the brightest of stars, everything, at their core, had Ki. The stars, whose light and heat allowed planets in their orbits to flourish, projected their Ki outward. The moon of a planet would reflect the light of the star, but it would also reflect the star's Ki. The Saiyan's tail were extremely sensitive to this kind of energy and when exposed to it it would trigger the transformation into an Oozaru, using the reflected Ki to momentarily boost the Saiyan's power.

That, however, didn't mean I wanted my pet Saiyans to rely on it. I knew that the transformation would yield less power the more a Saiyan improved, so I mainly made them practice it just because of my curiosity.

"Thank you for the fight, Lord Frost." Gasped Ferrik as he slowly regained his breath.

These three before me were the cream of the crop of the newest generation of Saiyans. Born under my rule, raised in fear and awe of my power, I had decided to conscript them in my forces -not that it took much to make them join, at the prospect of battle they were all to eager to sign up- to become members of an elite unite I was in the process of building. It would take some time for them to grow, but I had hopes they wouldn't disappoint. They had already shown remarkable progress thanks in no small part to me abusing their Zenkai ability.

The Zenkai was something the Saiyans themselves knew little about. Mostly because in their primitive society those injured were killed because they couldn't fight anymore and because they didn't have any medicine to help them recover. I had kept this little tidbit to myself, only using my knowledge to fasten the growth of my handpicked soldiers. By pummelling them to near death and then healing them with my technology, their power level already exceeded that of most grunts in my army. They still couldn't pose a problem to my more powerful soldiers, but that would come in time, once I had cemented their loyalty to me.

I hummed as I slowly circled around them, "You were clever in trying to attack me simultaneously. Unlike the last few times," I threw a reproachful look at Ferrik, the more hot-headed of the three, "You thought and planned and tried to use your numbers against me. It didn't work, of course, but you could have won against someone you couldn't take individually."

Kana bowed her head, "We have been training to work together like you suggested, my lord."

"I saw that. You have grown since our last spar." I noticed that Kana was cradling her tail protectively in her hands, "You _have_ been doing the exercises I gave you to strengthen your tails, have you?" I pointedly looked at her appendage.

Kana blushed red and averted her gaze and Raito guffawed, his hands holding his sides, "We have, my lord. Kana is just a little more... _sensitive_ , than us." Ferrik gave a bark of laughter that ended in a wheeze as he was reminded of his bruised torso, the imprint of my foot visible in the dented form of his armour.

Kana reddened even further, her hands clenching and teeth grinding as she glared death at the men.

I stroked my chin as I surveyed their battered armour and bruised forms, "Work on it some more, then. You can't let your tail be a weakness. It should be an ace, a way for you to strike your foes if they are ignorant of its strength." Indeed, Saiyan tails were as strong as any other part of their body, it's just that when squeezed they became paralysed. This weakness could be overcome with training, but it wasn't exactly pleasant for them. "Also, get your armour changed, that one isn't going to hold up much longer."

With that final remark I departed the room, I had meetings to attend and planets to sell. Alas, the life of a galactic emperor was demanding.

I chuckled as I heard a feminine yell of fury behind me and the sound of a body impacting a wall at high speed, "SENSITIVE, AM I?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

 **oOo**

 **Year 711**

The soldier in front of me trembled as he finished reporting, his limbs shaking with fear and his eyes fixed on the floor. His armour showed some signs of combat and he had an ugly bruise on his cheek, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"I must have misheard you." I stated, my tone causing the soldiers occupying the terminals on the bridge of my ship to shift nervously and duck their heads back down, suddenly finding the screens before them extremely fascinating.

"I-I-I've been truthful my l-lord! I wouldn't dare lie to you!" The man defended as he fell to his knees, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. His red skin was beaded with sweat as he looked at me imploringly.

My right hand clenched with too much force on the armrest of my throne. Predictably, the materials didn't stand a chance against my strength and the sound of ripping steel loudly rang in the oppressive silence that permeated the room.

With care, I freed my hand from the ruin I made of my throne, easily ignoring the screech of metal and the few sparks of electricity jumping from destroyed wires, my eyes never straying from the soldier in front of me. I propped my arm on what remained of the armrest, my fingers flexing as I pondered. "Moss?" I called out.

"Sire?" My faithful aide inquired from my side.

"I believe the average power level of those below us was around a thousand, with a few outliers, am I correct?"

Moss briefly consulted his scouter before nodding, "Indeed, my lord."

I hummed, "I must have misheard you then, soldier. After all, there's no possible way your squad could have been defeated... is there?" I questioned softly, my words coming out in a sibilant hiss.

The report was as follows: the mission had been to conquer the planet, home to a species still in the beginning stages of its space age. Any peaceful method of annexation in my empire had been rebuffed, so I decided that conquest was the way to go. Everything had gone to plan, my soldiers had quickly and efficiently destroyed any military base on the planet, taking particular care with any nuclear weapons they could find and sending them back up to my fleet in orbit. Resistance had been tenuous at best, the average power of the little green aliens posed no threat to my soldiers and their weapons rendered ineffective thanks to the protection their Ki afforded them. Then they encountered a member of the species, the sole survivor's scouter reported his power level at around 6,000. A little higher than any of the squad's members, but they had the advantage in numbers and it shouldn't have been a problem to dispatch him and make him an example for the rest of his race.

Instead, they had been soundly defeated, with only the man in front of me managing to escape the fight and come back to report.

He gulped, "I swear, my lord! He moved too fast, a moment was there and the next Baric was dead!"

I exhaled, slowly calming myself. So there was someone on the planet capable of wasting one of my squads, that wasn't a big deal, honestly. I had enough soldiers to spare. The problem was that I couldn't let this go unpunished. The inhabitants had refused every time I extended my hand in peace and now they even managed to kill some of my men? With a mental grimace, I realised that I had to intervene personally this time. Unfortunately, I didn't have an elite squad I could send to pacify troublesome planets, not yet. My Saiyans were still to weak to really be considered elite to my standards and I didn't really want to send more of my men to pointless deaths.

I stood, all those present in the room straightening at my movements.

"M-my lord?!" Came the panicked squeak of the man in front of me.

"I will deal with this myself." I narrowed my eyes at the kneeling soldier, "I will decide on the punishment for your failure upon my return."

The man shook with fear as I advanced but breathed a sigh of relief as I passed him by. _Honestly,_ I thought scornfully, _it's not like I make it a habit to kill my employees_. I had to discipline them, of course, and a healthy dose of fear among the ranks was expected, but I didn't usually kill people just because they failed a mission... if the cause of failure was faulty information and unpredictable happenings, like what happened today.

Compared to the rest of my family I actually considered myself a fair employer, all things considered. The only thing I did not tolerate was treason, but really, was a little loyalty and self-preservation too much to ask for?

 **oOo**

I floated a few inches above the ground, my arms crossed over my chest as I carefully considered the bodies strewn below me. Their armour denoted their allegiance to the Frost Empire, even if their features were too unfamiliar for me to recognise them. Five members of the six man squad laid lifeless on the rocky ground, one with a tree branch of all things impaled through the centre of his torso, another with his neck twisted at an unnatural angle and the other three with their heads cracked open like eggs.

I sensed a presence approach me from behind and I slowly turned to appraise the new arrival.

"So, you came back for more, eh?" The native said cockily, his lips upturned in a smug grin as he approached me.

I tilted my head to the side as I observed him. He barely reached my waist, his limbs stocky and his stomach bulging with fat. Honestly, if it weren't for the lack of hair and the green skin I'd peg him for a dwarf. Also the eyes, he had two pairs of them, one normally positioned while two other eyes grew from the sides of his bald head. "Did you do this?" I asked as I indicated the bodies with a wave of my hand.

He rubbed his hands together as he replied, his tone gleeful, "Oh yes! Weaklings, all of them. Couldn't keep up with me and my awesome power!" He boasted.

I blinked, _that voice...?_ I focused on his face, my eyes moving up and down his form as memories of a previous life slowly floated to the surface of my mind. _Green skin, check. Four eyes, check. Annoying voice...? check. Is that Guldo?!_

With an annoyed sigh, I flicked my finger in his direction, sending a bolt of telekinetic power his way and flattening him against the ground. I stepped down and started to close in on him, "When I came down to this pitiful planet I actually expected something interesting. Not..." I regarded him dispassionately as he struggled to his feet, blood leaking from his mouth as he glared at me, "... you."

It happened in an instant, _something_ tickled at my senses and suddenly what I thought to be Guldo wasn't on his knees anymore, but in front of me, his arm outstretched and his fist on my stomach. I blinked as I felt the impact of his punch, but it didn't even manage to move me.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at him, "Was that supposed to do something?" I drawled mockingly.

Maybe-Guldo looked at me with wide eyes, before he yelled and-

 _-something reached out-_

-I felt another blow land on the back of my head.

I turned around, the man was looking at me disbelievingly, his breath coming in ragged pants as he struggled to remain standing. "That thing you just did... It consumes a lot of energy, does it?" I mused out loud.

This time, I was ready. I felt it the moment he _reached_ with his mind, tendrils of telekinesis grasping, grabbing and _pulling-_

-His shin impacted my open hand and I grinned at his panicked expression as he struggled futilely to escape my iron grip. "Did you really manage to _stop time?_ What a wonderful technique..." I tightened my grip until I could feel his bones break under my palm and he screamed and flailed his arms as I kept applying pressure. I let him go, but before he could land my tail snaked forward lightning fast and wrapped itself around his neck with bruising force.

I lifted him up until we were at eye level and watched dispassionately as he gasped for breath that wouldn't come. I squeezed and Guldo's eyes bulged and his hands frantically scraped against my tail, to no avail. " _Thank you_ for showing that to me. I'll be sure to make good use of it." I said silkily.

Deciding to be merciful, I knocked him out with a swift blow to the back of his head. His body landed on the ground with a _thud_ and I tapped my scouter to open a communication channel with my ship. When the connection snapped into place, I immediately began issuing orders, "The situation has been resolved, resume the attack on the planet." I looked consideringly at the unconscious body before me and an amused smirk spread on my face as an idea came to mind, "Send a squad to my position, there's a native here in need of medical attention. Heal him and put him in an attack ball with the coordinates of Lord Frieza with a message stating that it is a gift from me. That is all." I cut the connection before taking to the air, stopping high above the clouds. I had decided to send Guldo to my little brother, on one hand because I really wanted the Ginyu Force to be created... it would certainly provide headaches to spare for my proud sibling. On the other hand I didn't keep him with me because I already had what Guldo could ever hope to offer me with his meagre power.

I clenched my hands as I slowly extended my mental fingers, digging into reality itself like I had just witnessed. I could feel an incredible resistance, my psionic hold on the universe too weak to actually have meaningful effect... but I could feel it buckling under my will like a stallion refusing to be tamed, or a river's fury destroying a dam to resume its natural flow. I smiled in satisfaction as for a single instant, so brief I wouldn't have even noticed if I wasn't paying attention, all sounds ceased and the minute movements of the clouds halted. Then the immense pressure I was holding back through sheer will crashed into me and made the technique crumble into nothing.

It was a start.

 **oOo**

 **Year 712**

"Four new planets have been colonised and their development is being carefully monitored." The man speaking paused for a moment to reach for a glass of water. He took a sip and continued, "For the moment the planets' natural resources are enough for their industrial needs, but soon they will have a shortage of materials. Fortunately, the asteroid belt in the system is rich enough in composition to sate their requirements for the next several decades." With a bow of his head, he put the data pad down on the table and settled himself more comfortably on the chair.

I was meeting with the highest officials in my empire for a review of recent acquisitions and developments in my holdings. They were all human-looking in appearance, with some having very distinctive hair colours, but they were, for all intents and purposes, human.

This was something that piqued my curiosity in the beginning stages of my expansion. It was incredible how many human-related life forms existed in the universe, despite the fact that humanity was on Earth. Did something in the Dragon World's past happen to spread humanity across the stars? Did some aliens discover them and decided to take a few with them into space?

The answer was both simple and intriguing. Simple because what I knew to be humans were instead _Earthlings_ from the planet Earth, and the species that so resembled them evolved from their homeworlds naturally. They were all human in the sense that they were mortal, but each of them had its own name. Intriguing because one couldn't not see the similarities between so many species. Granted, I was the only one that knew Earthling existed at all, but it was curious how so many races shared similar traits. So curious, in fact, that I had to wonder if the gods of creation had anything to do with it all.

"How have the sales been?" I questioned the one in charge of that part of my business as I boredly scrolled through the information on my own data pad.

The woman pushed her glasses up with a finger, "Very well, my lord. Uninhabited worlds are high on demand this year, especially garden worlds. Your foresight is incredible, thanks to your efforts we have managed to sell many class A planets this year." She looked admiringly at me.

I smiled as the fruits of my labour finally showed themselves. With the technology the PTO and the Frost Empire had at its disposal it wasn't all that hard to turn barren wastelands into lush forests filled with vegetation, cloned animals roaming the land and rivers carrying their life-giving water through the planet. It still took two decades for a proper ecosystem to form and ships still orbited those worlds to monitor their atmosphere until it reached a point where sentient life could flourish, but I was finally able to sell those man-made paradises and make up for my loss during these years.

Not for the first time, I found myself admiring the science that was behind these amazing feats. For more primitive species, such acts of engineering would be considered magic.

The sound of someone clearing his throat filled my ears. Except...

 _"Can you hear me?"_ A serious male voice asked.

...It didn't come from my ears, but from my mind. I bolted upright, the chair I was sitting on crashing to the floor, and I immediately raised my power to its maximum, my aura igniting around me and covering me in a cloak of flame-like Ki.

The floor rumbled and the walls fractured from the pressure of my energy. My subordinates screamed and launched themselves to the floor, their hands covering their heads as the entire world shook from the fluctuations of Ki I was putting out. Thunder rumbled from outside and storm clouds started to gather as I focused on strengthening my mental defences.

Moss raised himself from the floor, a line of blood trailing from his temple as he shouted to make himself heard over the howling winds that surrounded me. "SIRE!"

 _"Now that's not something you see every day."_ The voice mused.

It was then that I realised that my mind wasn't being attacked, rather the presence remained outside of it, his voice projected through telepathic communication between us. It was akin to someone knocking on a neighbour's door and remaining outside of it.

Seeing the terrified faces of my aides reminded me that Arcos couldn't survive the amount of power I was outputting, so I teleported high above the surface of the planet, the brightness of the sun greeting my arrival as the clouds below me slowly dissipated now that I was reigning in my Ki instead of letting it rage explosively around me.

 _"Who are you?"_ I growled. I had never encountered someone capable of bypassing my layered defences and I didn't really like the situation, but I forced myself to remain calm.

A nervous chuckle reverberated through the connection, _"I am North Kai... and I_ may _need your help."_

I gave a start as he said his name. North Kai? _That_ North Kai? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously even as I discretely followed the link he forged between our two minds. What could have possibly happened that forced a _god_ to contact me? _"What happened?"_

 _"Now, now, there's no need to jump to conclusions, you know!"_

I scoffed, _"_ You _are contacting_ me _. Something must have happened to make you do this."_

I could imagine King Kai nervously twisting his hands, his antennae bobbing up and down as he spoke haltingly, _"Well, you see... nothing's happened_ per se _. Just, maybe is... going to?"_

 _"Really."_ I stated flatly, not impressed with his answer.

 _"Now see here, young man! I wouldn't be talking to you if the situation wasn't dire!"_ He shouted.

I crossed my arms across my chest, _"If it's as bad as you are implying why not talk with Lord Beerus? You know, the God of Destruction... the one in charge of destroying things and the most powerful being in the universe?"_

Silence met my question for several seconds, before he lamely said, _"He's sleeping."_

I blinked, then massaged my brow with a hand as a headache started to develop, _"You're kidding."_

 _"I'm not."_

Of course he wasn't. I shrugged, _"Then wake him up."_ It was a terrible idea and I knew it even before suggesting it, but I wouldn't be the one to do it and therefore gain the ire of Beerus.

 _"ARE YOU INSANE?!"_ He shrieked, his voice becoming shrilly. _"The last time I annoyed him he BLEW UP MY HOME!"_

I had to resist the urge to whoop in joy as I finally found the origin of the telepathic messages. It was very far away, but I knew that Instant Transmission was capable of crossing the distance. _"That's unfortunate."_ I replied, staying outwardly calm in face of my discovery.

 _"Look, can't you just hear me out?!"_ He said desperately.

At his weak tone, I relented. What did I really have to lose? _"I suppose I can spare a few seconds of my time."_

 _"Thank you."_ He exhaled, _"A brief history lesson, then, to put things into perspective."_

I rolled my eyes, _"Get on with it."_

He cleared his throat, _"There is a group of people, pirates really, that me and my fellow Kais have imprisoned inside a star. They committed numerous atrocities across the universe, so many that we decided to bind them. Unfortunately, the magic keeping them locked up is failing. So much time has passed that the spell is fraying and losing its strength. It would take something major to really break it, but I would prefer if the situation was resolved before it came to that. I can feel Bojack, the leader of the Galaxy Soldiers, is starting to awaken. His Ki is rousing and hastening the end of the spell we placed on them. You..."_ A brief note of distaste coloured his voice, _"You are the only one powerful enough to defeat them."_

I seriously doubted the last part. Of the gods I knew of Beerus could defeat them with extreme ease, not to talk about his attendant, Whis. I knew the Supreme Kai was stronger than Frieza, maybe even strong enough for Bojack. That said, I had to take into consideration the fact that Shin was the only surviving Supreme Kai in my universe and was forced to assume the position of Grand Supreme Kai after the other three had died in their fight with Majin Buu, so it stood to reason that Shin wouldn't risk his, and consequently Beerus', life to destroy a band of mortals.

I remained silent for a long time, weighing my options. On the one hand, I knew that the death of just one of the Kais that bound them would make the spell fail, so I could afford to ignore the matter altogether since they shouldn't die any time soon. On the other hand, from what I remembered Bojack was clearly stronger that a Super Saiyan... and I longed to test my strength against that kind of power. By now I had to restrain myself when I was sparring with my family, so a chance to let loose was very welcome, even if the outcome was predictable.

 _"So?"_ King Kai asked with trepidation.

I had decided, _"I will do it."_

He sighed in relief, _"Thank you. I'll give you the location of the-"_

 _"For a price."_ I interjected smoothly.

 _"W-what?!"_ North Kai spluttered in indignation.

 _"I will defeat this Bojack you are so afraid of,"_ I reiterated, _"In exchange for something, of course. Services rendered and all that."_

 _"Don't you understand the severity of the situation?!"_ He blustered, _"Bojack is a threat to the inhabitants of the universe!"_

 _"And I should do this for free, why? From the goodness of my heart?"_ I snorted.

 _"Fine!"_ He snapped and I could clearly feel his aggravation through our link, _"What is it that you want?!"_

I smiled in a shark-like way, my teeth bared for the world to see. I was told it was quite terrifying when directed at someone and even if it didn't matter in this case since we were speaking with our minds, the thought still counted. _"I will tell you about your end of the bargain when I have fulfilled mine, King Kai. Pleasure doing business with you."_

A stabbing pain went through my head as information was pushed against my mental walls and after a brief hesitation I slightly lowered my defences and let it through. _"That's the location of Bojack and his crew."_ North Kai spat, _"I hope I'm not going to regret this."_ He grumbled under his breath as he cut the connection.

For a moment I stayed still, then I shook my head as a chuckle escaped my lips.

When I had traced the connection back to its creator, I didn't just find North Kai. No, I also found Otherworld. Ordinarily impossible to access for mortals without a teleportation technique, I was still stumped on how to reach it since I didn't know its location nor had a Ki signature to travel to.

Now? King Kai had basically handed me the information on a silver platter. I couldn't wait to see the blue skinned deity's face when he saw me in person.

I descended to the surface and went to check on what damages my outburst had caused. Then it would be time to hunt down this Bojack character. I rubbed my hands in anticipation, I would finally get the chance to fight with my full power without having to worry about splattering my opponent into a fine red mist. I could hardly wait.

 **oOo**

This chapter was long overdue... *shifts guiltily* In my defence, I was busy wandering the region and making small children cry when their little monsters were brutally defeated by my own team of little monsters. Basically, I was busy playing Pokémon. A quest I have been reading really got me in the mood so I was busy reacquainting myself with the newest Pokémon generations. Yay!

This is probably the first and only time I'm replying to a review in a chapter, since I particularly dislike authors who do so, but a guest review prompted me to do this here.

 **Q: "** **Quick question how do you navigate QQ I can never find anyone's stories on there no matter how hard I look."**

 **A: What you probably see from QQ is what is allowed to unregistered users: Creative Writing, Questing and etc. To view the NSFW portion, which composes the largest part of the content, you have to register to the site. That will unlock the NSFW Creative Writing and questing sections.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball.**

 **Frost - Chapter 8**

 **Year 712**

"Can we come with?"

I ignored Ferrik as I strode through the hallways of my ship, Moss keeping pace with me and meticulously recording everything I said on his data pad. "And keep monitoring the development of our colonies, I expect a marked improvement when I return."

"Can we come with?" The Saiyan pleaded, his whining voice echoing slightly in the spacious corridor. Passing soldiers threw nervous glances my way, but I didn't pay them any attention. I internally bemoaned the moment I allowed my pet Saiyans these kinds of liberties, but it was still kind of nice that there were people who actually _dared_ to take that tone with me. My family and Moss aside, people always grovelled around me. It was certainly entertaining to see the lengths people would go to to garner my favour, but after a while being surrounded by sycophants got tiring. The three Saiyans I had been sort of raising were actually a breath of fresh air in that regard. They were sufficiently respectful of my superior power, but they also possessed that kind of effortless disregard for their own safety that they felt at ease around me.

"Can we come with?"

My eye twitched in irritation as we finally entered the launch bay, where the attack balls were kept inside the ship. The mile long room was empty at the moment, since my ship was orbiting Arcos I had transferred a great part of its crew to the surface, so the pods were all accounted for and ready for deployment. The walls were dotted with the open doors of the attack balls, waiting and ready for a passenger. Each ship was sitting at the mouth of their own launch tube, so as soon as their doors closed they were ready to launch at any moment.

I headed for one of the small vessels, Ferrik's loud footsteps and those of his comrades following me all the way. "Can we come with?!"

I stopped, a hand rising to massage my brow as I carefully considered the matter. I didn't really want to babysit them, the three Saiyans had proven themselves to be a handful, full of energy and incapable of remaining still for any length of time. Granted, they always behaved as well as they could in front of me, but I always tired of their fidgeting after a while.

On the other hand, this could be a chance for them to develop further. I didn't have any illusion about them being capable of winning against Bojack's minions at the level they were, but it would surely help them to fight a superior enemy that wasn't actively pulling his punches.

I had been steadily working with them to increase their power and I was proud of what they had become in such short span of time. Considering they could pose a threat to Frieza's second form with only a handful of years of intense training under their belt, I was a little bit jealous of their incredible rate of progress. The Saiyan race's ability to grow stronger kept amazing me during these years, seeing three children, for compared to me they certainly were still children, grow so much would have been unbelievable if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

Still, I didn't have any room to complain. I was one of the strongest beings in the universe, but their sheer growth was nothing short of miraculous.

With a sigh, I turned around and beheld the eager expressions of my elite squad. Their eyes were wide with excitement, the spark of bloodlust in them had been present ever since I informed them I was going to go deal with a powerful enemy, and their tails swished to and fro as they shifted from foot to foot.

"You may accompany me-" I was interrupted as the normally more reserved Raito whooped in joy while the other two cheered alongside him. I indulgently waited a moment and let them celebrate for a moment longer, it was almost endearing how happy they were at the thought of being crushed under the heel of someone more powerful... not that they knew that, but I was confident they would be happy even if they were aware of that little tidbit. These three did love to fight, even when they were at a disadvantage.

"Oh yeah! We gonna kick some ass!" Ferrik shouted gleefully.

My foot started to softly tap against the floor as I waited for them to regain their composure.

Kana snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I bet I'm going to kill whoever I fight against faster than you, you idiotic buffoon."

Ferrik whirled around and got close to her face and he snarled, "What did you just say?!"

...and waited.

Raito smoothly stepped between the two, his hands raised placatingly, "Guys, guys, it's not a competition." He said, before he smirked slyly, "But if it was... we all know I would win hands down."

Kana bared her teeth in a parody of a smile, "Oh, it's on!"

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed, and was slightly mollified as they immediately stopped their bickering and formed a line in front of me. I glowered at them, "If I hear another word out of your mouths before we arrive, I will pull off your tails. Am I understood?" I threatened.

I was gratified as all three wore expressions of horror as their tails swiftly wound around their waist. Removing their tails wouldn't really hurt that much if done quickly and with a forceful enough pull, but it was the sheer humiliation they would feel for loosing them among their brethren that really got to them.

I turned around, fed up with all the delay, and stalked to one of the attack balls. "I should be back in a couple of days!" I shouted back at my assistant, who had unobtrusively distanced himself from the rowdy warriors in case they decided to get physical.

"I will await your return, my lord." I heard his reply before any further sound was cut off as the pod sealed around me.

I eyed my surroundings with some measure of distaste as I inputted the coordinates for my destination. The attack balls weren't exactly comfortable, they were designed with soldiers in need of quick deployment in mind. A rigid seat, cramped quarters and the option to put the one inside in a quick sleep if needed, they were nonetheless equipped with an engine capable of going several times faster than light speed, something I yet couldn't do with my Ki alone.

The reason I didn't teleport to Bojack's location was pretty simple: it was devoid of life. Well, that probably wasn't true, but I couldn't sense any Ki signature strong enough for me to get a lock on. I could vaguely perceive where Bojack and his minions were, but the protections surrounding them didn't let me get a precise feel for them, so I had to resort to other means of transportation and since I expected to wrap this us rather quickly, I didn't want to bother using my larger ships. An attack ball may be quite bothersome to use, but it got the job done well enough that I didn't have complains.

As I felt the ship starting to move, I entered a light meditative trance and started to expand my Ki sense. I couldn't really train while in transit, but having a wider perception range never hurt, so I got to work while I waited.

 **oOo**

Three planets peacefully orbited the sun, their surface yielding no sentient life to my senses. One was a barren wasteland, another mostly covered in oceans with brief instances of green peeking through the blue waters. The middle one was a mix of both and it reminded me a little of Earth, with its separate continents divided by oceans and nature running wild in an environment untouched by industry.

The space in this system was empty, no asteroids or debris floating listlessly in the void. This emptiness was, for probably the first time in centuries, interrupted by the presence of four marvels of engineering, the small vessels keeping a safe distance from the stars as their built-in sensors scanned the surrounding space for any anomaly.

I didn't even pretend to know how they did what they did. I had tried, in my youth, to study the science behind their construction, the underlying principles of the FTL drives used by the races of the universe, but I had to concede defeat when I simply couldn't understand the complexity of their design. While I hand't been a stupid man in my previous life, I had to admit that even most everyday technology was simply beyond me. I could use it very well, but how it functioned at all baffled me. I was not a genius on Bulma's level, that was readily apparent, much to my chagrin.

While my three minions remained in the ships, I fearlessly stepped out of it and into the airless space beyond the door of my pod. My eyes were closed, but my senses were curiously prodding the star, searching for what I came here for.

Not much time passed before I found it. A distortion of space, blazing with magical energy, was surrounding the entire star, pockets of dense energy forming a grid around it and redirecting the flow to strengthen certain parts of the prison.

For a moment, I was at a loss of what to do. I knew Bojack was awakening, thanks to King Kai's warning, but I wasn't going to wait years for him to escape. I could blow up the sun, but I came here for a fight, not to mention that I didn't know what destroying the physical anchor of his prison would do to it. It could verily lead to his release, for all I knew.

 _"For all your previous recalcitrance, you came here very soon indeed."_ The dry voice of the Kai broke me from my musings and I could detect an undertone of disgruntlement in his tone. Was he still hung up about our negotiation?

I mentally sent a shrug his way, _"I was itching for a fight, you conveniently gave me one. Now how do I get Bojack out of there?"_ I privately thought my eagerness could be excused, really, I was looking forward to actually testing my strength against someone who wouldn't die within one second of me actually getting serious for once. I was aware I wasn't the mightiest in the universe, but I wasn't going to _ask Beerus for a fight_. That would be suicide and I was very much attached to my continued health, thank you very much. I didn't know how the God would even respond to such challenge... he could very well agree, if nothing else to indulge in his curiosity. He could also erase me from existence for my impudence. As I said, suicide.

A sigh, _"I have contacted the other Kais and we all agreed that this the best chance to contain Bojack we're going to get. A moment."_ The connection between us became muted, but his voice came back shortly. _Was I put on hold?_ I thought to myself, amused. _"We are going to release Bojack and his crew, are you ready?"_

I could detect the uneasiness in his voice. I scoffed, _"As if you had to ask."_ Anticipation began to bubble within me as I awaited for my opponent to show up.

King Kai coughed, _"Yes, well... Here we go!"_

A sound that wasn't really heard but felt, like when your ears pop due to changes in altitude, went through me. In my mind's eye, the net surrounding the sun started to unravel, tendrils of energy disconnecting from each other and started to coalesce in a single point. The concentrated energy distanced itself from the star and began to form a square in the middle of the void, the borders of the shape started to thicken with magical energy and it started to spin. It was slow at first, but it quickly gained speed as every ounce of magic that was once poured inside this prison rapidly rotated and formed a seal. I couldn't see the sun past the circle, the darkness contained by it somehow darker than the void itself, but my senses started to register several Ki signatures within what I realised was a separate dimension Bojack and his crew were imprisoned inside.

 _"Just... try not to die, alright?"_

 _"Your faith in me is astounding."_ I snarked back as the link between our minds was severed.

Then, with a sudden explosion of light, the circle shattered and five shapes became visible. Coronas of Ki immediately erupted around them and they shot toward the closest planet, the one I suspected they chose because it was the only one that had visible vegetation, therefore a chance of breathable air being on it.

I used my scouter to send the command to follow to my minions and leisurely started to pursue them. I already had their Ki signatures, meaning that with the Instant Transmission technique I would be able to find them should they choose to escape, and they were just recently released from thousands of years of slumber so I decided to be gracious enough to give them some time to experience the world once more... before I clenched my metaphorical fist around their throat and started squeezing.

I waited outside the atmosphere for the Saiyans to exit their pods, I didn't want them anywhere near Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers in case they would be destroyed. They were useless as transportation since I could simply teleport back to Arcos... but I didn't want to bother taking my pet monkeys with me. Also, that shit was expensive. You wouldn't think so since they were so readily available in my empire, but despite their small size they were made with military operations in mind. Moreover, building the necessary parts for their engine in miniature was not cheap and while I had an abundance of money to throw at problems, I didn't appreciate waste.

With me leading the party and my Elite squad following me, the cloak of Ki surrounding their bodies enough protection for a brief moment in space, we made a beeline to where I could sense my targets on the surface.

 **oOo**

I landed in the middle of a field of grass, in the distance I could see smoke rising from the tree line and I could pick up very faint traces of Ki in that direction. It seemed they didn't waste any time in warming themselves up.

My soldiers landed less gracefully than me, their arrival kicking up rocks and dust as they positioned themselves behind me while I was inspecting the last survivors of the Race of Hera.

I didn't pay much attention to Bojack's minions, except to note their orange hair and teal-coloured skin. The female, Zangya if I remembered correctly, was caught in the middle of a yawn, her arms stretched above her head and her back bent backwards, her long orange hair trailing behind her in soft curls, which was doing a wonderful job of displaying her... _qualities_. Bojack was, similarly to me, at the head of their group. His muscular arms were crossed above his broad chest, the blue fabric straining against his mass, while he curiously watched us, an air of arrogance that was almost palpable surrounded the man.

He smiled, eyes shining with bloodlust, and addressed his comrades, "See, boys? We're just out of prison and we already found... entertainment." He leaned forward and leered at us as he purred the last word.

"But first," He straightened up, "Let me introduce you to your executioners, it's only polite, after all. First we have Bido," He pointed to a tall man with a goatee, "Bujin," The small one with a turban wound around his head, "Kogu," This one had a strip of dark cloth around his forehead, "The lovely Zangya," The now named Zangya cocked her hips and smiled coyly, "And I am Bojack, their leader." He looked at me expectantly.

I withheld a sigh at all the useless posturing. Still, he was being polite, so I supposed I could return the favour. He wouldn't be alive much longer anyway. I gestured behind me, "Kana, Ferrik and Raito." Each of them stepped forward at the sound of their name, they cut an imposing figure with their armour and scouter at their eye, even if their eagerness could be clearly felt by all.

The three would each take care of an opponent, putting their life on the line, fighting with their all... they were going to love it, I was sure. Problem was, there were _four_ of them to their three, so something had to give. I preferred for that to be one of the Galaxy Soldiers, I hadn't spent these years training them only for them to die like this.

I had already analysed my opponents' strength and while Bojack was clearly the strongest among them, Kogu could verily pose a lethal threat to my minions, so... Before anyone could react a pair of deadly beams surged from my eyes and penetrated Kogu's chest before carving a path several miles long in the distant hills.

The man fell like a puppet with its strings cut, blood emerging from his ruined chest as he stared disbelievingly at the holes going through his body. There were cries as his companions realised what was happening, Bujin hurrying forward to catch him before he could touch the ground while Zangya and Bido prepared to rush us with murder in their eyes.

They all froze though as their leader threw his head back and started laughing, "AHAHAHA! Marvelous!" He inhaled deeply, his arms spread as he smiled in contentment, "The scent of blood, how long I have waited to feel it again!" He locked eyes with me, "A bold opening move!" He congratulated.

"Thank you." Was my dry reply. I distantly noted how the remaining Galaxy Soldiers swallowed and resumed their position behind their leader as they witnessed his callousness at the murder of one of their own, even though their eyes darted to the figure lying on the ground in an increasingly larger pool of blood.

From the corner of my eye, I glanced at Kana, "They are your opponents, leave Bojack to me."

With an eager grin on her face, she saluted me before blasting straight for her female counterpart, Raito and Ferrik's battlecries shortly joining hers as they launched themselves at their opponents.

Bojack and I remained on the ground, unsaid went our mutual agreement to wait for this battle to end before we clashed. Both of us were enjoying the show, as it were, he watching the spectacle with a smile while I catalogued my students' mistakes, ready to intervene should they be in mortal peril. My healing technology was the best in the galaxy and I was literally a moment away from a healing chamber, so what that meant was that I would only step in if they were moments from death's door.

"They can't win." Bojack's voice reached me just as Zangya landed a vengeful uppercut to Kana's chin, sending the Saiyan flying through the clouds with a _boom_ of displaced air.

"Probably not," I conceded as Ferrik was blasted away from Bido. He stood up quickly, disregarding the destroyed state of his armour as he resumed the battle with a wild grin on his face. "It is good training for them, though."

"Your students?"

"I suppose they are." I said thoughtfully as the Saiyans started to slowly, but inevitably lose ground against their superior opponents.

He hummed, "What is your name?"

I internally nodded in approval as Raito managed to corner Bujin and started to send a barrage of Ki blasts his way to buy some time. "My name is Frost. I hope you'll live up to my expectations, Bojack of Hera."

Bojack chuckled, "And I hope you won't disappoint me after losing me one of my soldiers."

 _Oh, you've got no idea..._

"I really can't wait to kill you, you know? I think I'll start by breaking some bones... It's been a while since I've snapped someone's neck." He grinned at me, before we both turned our attention to the battle happening above our heads.

 **oOo**

 **About light speed: Perfect Cell, and all those who came after him, is faster than light, to be sure, but he can't reach the same speed a ship can, which can go several time the speed of light, not just slightly exceed it and so on.**

 **About the ship's speed: Spacecraft's speed in Dragon Ball seems to be just high enough to suit the plot, so I'm just gonna say that they are fast enough to suit whatever purpose I need them for.**

 **Let me know what you think about the latest chapter!**


End file.
